War In The North
by Jack Alpha 03
Summary: Humphrey leaves Jasper heart broken and suddenly finds himself in Russia fighting for his life and for his new family.
1. Chapter 1

Alpha and Omega: War In the North

A/N

My first A and O fic  
>Hope you enjoy it<br>Please Review

Humphrey sat there, silently watching the wedding ceremony between Kate and Garth. Every step in the ceremony slowly chipped away at his heart and when they finally rubbed noses he was left a cold empty shell. Later on in the day after Humphrey spent the day silently crying, he decided that he would leave Jasper. As he walked his sadness had turn to anger, he thought to himself 'that bitch can rot in hell for all I care.' but at that thought he started fighting with himself. 'I don't mean that, I still love her even if she is with another wolf.' Humphrey's dark side fought back 'She spends all that time with me and what do I get a broken heart. I even saved her from that river of mud, if I would've known that she would hurt me like this, I swear I would've let her die.' Humphrey suddenly stopped walking and said out loud "How could I ever think of such a thing?" Suddenly Humphrey heard some noise in the bushes and then a voice that he knew all to well asked "How could you ever think of what?" It was Kate and when Humphrey saw it was here his dark side took a hold. "What the hell do you want?" he asked so cold that his breath was like ice. "I came to find you and what's wrong with you?" asked Kate. At this comment Humphrey's dark side started to take an even greater hold. "Oh I don't know? Maybe its because I fell like I was punched so hard in my stomach I could puke." he said even colder than before. "Why" asked Kate still clueless as to what Humphrey was felling. "You wouldn't understand." still maintaining his cold tone of voice. Kate then asked with concern in her voice "If you're not going to tell me what wrong, at least tell me where you're going." Humphrey just glared at her and then said "None of your business." Kate still worried walked in front of Humphrey stopping him in his tracks. "Please Humphrey you're scaring, why are you acting like this, you can tell me anything." When she said that he finally snapped. He started growling and then he shoved her down to the ground. She looked at him with a shocked and pained expression. Then he began yelling "You want to know why I'm acting this way, its because we go through all that back in Idaho, we spend all that time together..." he suddenly trailed off and then said with a sad expression "We howled together." the anger suddenly returned "I guess none of that meant anything to you." She looked down ashamed of herself. She was about to speak but was cut off by Humphrey. He looked at her dead in the eyes and then he said. "I loved you, I loved you with all my heart but what do I get in return, nothing but pain." "As for where I'm going, I'm leaving Jasper for good." he started walking away but stopped and turned his head to say. "Don't follow me." then he continued to walk away. Kate still trying to process everything that just happened, she decided to act on impulse and began chasing after him. "HUMPHREY, WAIT" He stop and she was about to say something but she was stopped by a paw to her face. Humphrey had hit Kate across the muzzle leaving her bleeding from three deep cuts on her face. Tears began falling from her eyes and he just stared at her with nothing but hate in his eyes. He growled and said "Follow me again and I will not hesitate to kill you, I HATE YOU." Her eyes widened at what he said and then she began crying loudly. He just ran away and hopped on a train heading north. She looked up in time just to see him hop on the train, she then whispered "You may hate me now but I love you, I always have."

A/N  
>So what do you think. Not bad for a first chapter huh.<p>

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: No Going Back

AN:Please Review I cant make the story better if you guys dont tell me what you think. Sorry for not updating sooner I was recenlty in surgery getting my appendix removed and typing wasen't the first thing on my mind.

Humphrey sat in the box car of a train heading north. He had been on the train for about a 4 days strait, he had survived by eating and drinking the supplies he found in the box car. The entire time he only thought of where he would go and how would he live on without his friends. He decided to stop thinking about them but he just couldn't so he decided to look outside to get his mind off of his friends.

He undid the latch to the door of the box car and he saw that it was night and the moon was full. His mind driffted to the time he and Kate had howled to the moon together. He than thought back to the way he had treated Kate and for the first time since he left Jasper he regreted what he had done. He fell to the ground and began weeping. He whispered "Kate, I'm sorry." He then cried himself to sleep.

The next morning he decided that he would return to Jasper and beg Kate for forgiveness. Just as he was about to jump off the train he started to fight with himself but this time it seemed like his dark side was talking to him. 'Do you really think that she'll forgive you after what you've done.' said Humphrey's dark side "I-I don't know but I should still go back and atleast apologize." said Humphrey. His dark side retaleated by saying. 'There is nothing left for you back in Jasper, Kate by now has turned everyone against you.' "Maybe your right." said Humphrey 'Of course im right.' said Humphrey's dark side. He then sat back down.

An hour had gone by and Humphrey just sat in the corner of the box car. He decide to look outside and when he looked outside he saw a sign that said :Welcome to Anchorage, Alaska:. Humphrey was surprised, he didn't realize how long he had traveled. He was about to jump off when he saw that he was in a human city and if he did jump off he would most likley get shot so he stayed put.

The next thing he knew he smelled sea salt and heard the crash of waves. He was now in a sea port and all of a sudden the train stopped. Humphrey wanted off so he decided that he would sneek off the train and head for the wilderness to start his new life.

He was about to jump off when the door of the box car suddenly closed, he then heard two humans speaking. "Where is this shipment heading to?" asked one of the humans. The other replied "Russia, its heading to Russia." The two humans walked away. 'Russia, I can't go to Russia.' thought Humphery to himself. He was about to open the door, when he suddenly felt the box car being lifted up and then set back down again.

Humphrey opened the door and he found himself surrounded by large shipping units. He looked up and he saw that he was inside something big, he realized he was on a cargo ship. "Oh no." he whispered to himself.

He backed up into what he thought was a box car but now he knew it was a shipping unit. He felt the ship begin to move and he started feeling sick. "Ugh I got a feeling that this trip is going to take forever." Said Humphrey. He was about to sit down when he lurched forward from the movement of the ship. Humphrey ended up hitting his head on the corner of the door to his shipping unit knocking him unconscious.

He woke up in a cage on some part of the ship. He looked around and saw that he was in someones room. The cage was set up in a closet. He found some water and food in two seperate bowls. He looked at the water not trusting it remebering the last time he drank what he thought was water in a cage when he was taken to Idaho with Kate.

At that memory he became depressed, but his depressesion was driven away by hunger. He began eating the food in the bowl next to the water. Just as he finished eating he heard two humans walk in. "Where did you find him?" Asked a tall bearded human. "In the cargo hold captain. He was unconscious when I found him, I also found that he had eaten and drank at least a four days worth of a shipment of water bottles and beef jerky." Said a shorter human. "What do you plan on doing with him." Asked the taller human. "

"Well sir with your permission, I would like to release the wolf into the wild when we reach Russia." Answered the shorter human. "Than it settled when we reach Russia we will release him but till then you will be in charge of feeding him." Replied the taller human.

The two humans then left. "Well I guess there is no going back now:" Humphery whispered.

AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and id like to thank Darkwolf2425 for giving me the advice to space out the story so it would be easier to read and id also like to thank Darkwolf for being my first reviewer for this story.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Back Home

AN:Review please

Kate sat in her den alone, she had been doing this ever since Humphrey left 3 weeks ago. She had cried herself to sleep evry night wishing that Humphrey would just come back. Kate remembers the night he left perfectly and she also remembers how she had to explain to her father why he left.

(Flashback)

Kate had been found by Eve, Winston, Garth, and lilly that night. They found her crying in the woods near the train tracks. She was still bleeding from the wound Humphrey had given her. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" yelled Eve she then picked up Humphrey's scent "It was that bastard omega wasn't it." Kate just nodded. "If I ever find him im going to rip his tung out and make him lick his own ass with it before I cut open his stomach and feed him his own intrails." growled Eve. Winston stepped in and said "Calm down honey, Kate please explain what happen here."

Kate the proceded to explain how Humphrey felt about her and how he left because of the pain she caused him but not before he released some of that pain as anger directed at her. She then told her father that she didn't want to marry Garth and that she loved Humphrey. To her surprise Garth was happy and when he was questioned as to why he explained that he really loved Lilly.

After that night Winston set up a search team to find Humphrey and bring him back home. The search lasted two weeks but they never found a trace of him. Meanwhile Garth convinced his father to allow him to marry Lilly and at the end of the second week of the search Garth remarried, this time to his true love Lilly.

(End of flashback)

Even after the search was called off Kate never gave up hope. She stilled believed that Humphrey would come back.

Kate decided to walk outside her den, she then gazed up at the stars and whispered "Please come home Humphrey." She the went back into her den and cryed herself to sleep.

AN: Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Wild North

AN: Please Review.  
>OCs introduced in this chapter<p>

Humphrey lost count of the days he just sat in his cage waiting for the next meal. He didn't know when the ship would arive in Russia but he hoped it would be soon. He decided he would sleep for awhile.

"No one wants you here Humphery, you're just a worthless omega." said Kate coldly. This didn't seem to even effect Humphrey, he just sat there "Hello im fucking talking to you." said Kate waving a paw in front of his face. "ANSWER ME." screamed Kate. She raised her paw to strike him but she was stopped when Humphrey had his jaws around her neck. "Time to die." said Humphrey in a muffled voice. Kate tried to scream but it was to late. Humphrey tasted her warm blood in his mouth then he heard the sickly crunching noise of her neck breaking.

Humphrey woke up screaming bloody murder. He held himself saying repeadetly "It was just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare." He then looked around, he was in the same type of cage he had been in when he was taken to Idaho, only it was much, much colder and he also noticed that the cage was shaking, indicating he was in the back off a truck.

"I guess they must have unloaded me when I was asleep." suddenly the truck stopped. He felt the cage being lifted up, then the door to the cage was lifted up. Humphrey ran out into the freezing cold wasteland. He ran as fast as his paws could take him but he stopped and to shelter in a cave from the harsh wind. "So this is Russia huh, fucking cold if you ask me." Humphrey then proceded to fall asleep after running so fast.

He woke up several hours later and decided to explore his new home. He walked out of the cave and even though the wind had stopped it was still freezing. "Fuck, its freezing out here how can anyone live here." Humphrey said out loud. He looked around for awhile and saw that besides the fact that it was a frozen wasteland and there were no mountains around, Russia was pretty much like Jasper except a little bit more heavily forested.

"Whats that." Humphrey said as he perked up his ears. He started running toward a something that sounded like fighting. He came apon a strange seen of five wolves fighting a strange creaturebut these were no ordinary wolves. They were much larger, they could easily be twice the size of Garth and they were all very well muscled. The creature they were fighting was like none Humphrey had ever seen. It was easily the same size as the wolves but far more muscled, it also had very sharp tusks coming from its mouth and when it was hit by one of the wolves it squealed horribly.

"Go for the throat Anya and Andrey dont just stand there help." screamed a black and white wolf. "But Nikoli we have to help Dimitri, the hog cut his side with one of its tusks." said a grey wolf called Andrey. "Fine go help Dimitri, Anya circle around it." said Nikoli "Im on it." said the wolf named Anya. Humphrey couldn't take his eyes off Anya she wasnt as big as the other wolves but she was beautiful. White fur covered her whole body, and she had the most beautiful blue eyes Humphrey has ever seen.

"Anya look out!" Screamed a brown wolf as he tackled her out of the way of the charging beast. "Thanks Kodiak." said Anya to the brown wolf "You know I would rather die than lose you." said Kodiak. When Humphrey heard this he actually felt a little jelous even though he didn't know Anya.

"Im finishing this now." Said Nikoli as he lept on the beast's back and bit down on his neck. The beast squealed and bucked teying to get Nikoli off but it's body went limp and it slumped down in the snow. The three wolves smiled and cheered "Andrey, comrad, why do you not cheer?" asked Nikoli as he walked over to the fourth wolf who was standing over a grey mass. Humphrey looked closer and saw that it was the body of a wolf, lying in the snow.

Nikoli's smiled faded as he saw what Andrey was standing over. Kodiak and Anya saw to and Anya began crying on Kodiak's shoulder. "I am sorry my friend, your brother was a good warrior." said Nikoli in a sympathetic tone. "Thank you Nikoli, Dimitri never cared how dangerous a fight could get." said Andrey as silent tears rolled down his muzzle and onto the snow.

"Kodiak get some warriors to come here for the boar and for Dimitri's body and take Anya with you." commanded Nikoli "Yes, sir." replied Kodiak as he led a still crying Anya away into the woods.

AN: Second verse same as the first. Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Discovered

Humphrey sat there as he watch the brown wolf named Kodiak come back out of the woods. Anya wasn't with him but Kodiak wasn't alone, he had four more wolves behind him.

Nikoli shouted to the four wolves behind Kodiak "One of you help Andrey carry Dimiti's body back to the territory and the remaining three of you carry the boar's body to the territoty as well."

The four wolves did what they were ordered without question. "Kodiak, I need to speak with you." said Nikoli in a hushed tone. "Sir what is it?" asked Kodiak "You know as well as I do that with Dimitri's death our squad will be one member short, so we need to find and train a new wolf to replace Dimitri." said Nikoli

"I know sir but we don't have any replacements left not after the war we had with the nomad wolf packs and besides the new recruit would be stepping in some paw prints the rest of the pack would rather leave unfilled." replided Kodiak.

Humphrey decided to back up a few steps so he wouldm't be seen. Just as he took the last step he broke a twig hidden in the snow.

"What was that." said Nikoli as he perked up his ears. "I don't know but do you smell that?" replied Kodiak "Yeah, I smell it too, I hadn't smelt it before because of all the blood." said Nikoli.

Humphrey silently cursed to himself "Shit they have my scent." "WHO'S THERE!" yelled Kodiak as he an Nikoli aproached the area Humphrey was hidding in.

Humphrey began running out of fear of the larger wolves. "WAIT, STOP." yelled Nikoli. Humphrey kept running fearing for his life.

"Is that a female seems way to small to be a male." asked Kodiak as he and Nikoli began chasing after the grey wolf. "I don't think so." replied Nikoli. "I bet you my lunch that that is a female spy sent by one of the nomad packs." said Kodiak confidently. "Your on." replied Nikoli in an equaly confident tone.

The two Russian wolves easily caught up to Humphrey who was much smaller and slower. Kodiak tackled Humphrey to the ground and then pinned him.

"Please don't kill me." begged Humphrey. "What are you doing here." growled Kodiak. "Im new around here, I was just looking around when I found you guys fighting that animal."

"Likely story, now tell the truth or ill rip your throat out." said Kodiak. "Stop, Kodiak its obvius he is not from around here, did you hear his accent and no male wolves from around here are thta small, so get off him." said Nikoli and Kodiak obeyed.

As soon as Kodiak got off of Humphrey, he backed up against a tree still terrified.

"Its ok, we don't want to hurt you all we want to know is why your here." said Nikoli in an attempt to calm Humphrey down. "Are you sure you won't kill me?" asked Humphrey "Of course we won't kill you now tell us who you are and why you're here." replied Nikoli

Humphrey let out a say of relief and said "My name is Humphrey and why im here, well its a long story are you sure you want to hear it." "We have plenty of time." replied Nikoli

Humphrey then began telling his story from the point he was taken to Idaho with Kate to when he stumbled apon the five wolves fighting the boar.

"You did all that." said Kodiak in awe. "This Kate must have really hurt you." said Nikoli sympathetically.

"Yeah she did and now I have no where to go." said Humphrey depressed. "Hmm, I have an idea." said Nikoli as he pulled Kodiak away and began whispering to him.

As Humphrey watched them talk he saw that whatever Nikoli said put a shocked look on Kodiak face. When they finished speaking Nikoli aproached Humphrey and said "As you know we lost a comrad today and now our sqaud is on wolf short. We need a replacement and I want you to be that replacement. We will train you and make you equal in strength to one of us in spite of your size and also if you accept you will be accepted into our pack and be given a home."

Humphrey was shocked, he couldn't believe the offer he was just given. After a few moments of thinking Humphrey said "I accept your offer."

Nikoli smilled and said "Good to hear that Humphrey. Kodiak go and get the other so we can introduce them to Humphrey."

"Yes sir" replied Kodiak as he turned around and began walking into the forest.

"Oh and Kodiak, you owe me your lunch, he is a male." said Nikoli with a grin.

"Did you see how terrified he was. No male would be that scared." replied Kodiak as he disappeared out of sight.

"What was that all about?" asked Humphrey "Oh nothing." replied Nikoli with a smile.

AN: "Review if you want." I say like I don't care then I fall on my knees and clasp my hands and beg "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Faces and A History Lesson

AN: Sorry for not posting sooner ive just had alot to do lately.

Nikoli decided to speak while they waited for Kodiak to return with the others "Well my friend, while we wait for the others to return I would like to introduce my self. My name is Nikoli, I am the squad's leader." "Nice to meet you Nikoli." Humphrey replied

Nikoli was a large wolf with a black body and a white underside and face and grey eyes. He had noticeable scars all over his body, probably from other fights like the one that happen only half an hour ago. He also had a scar starting from above his eye and running down all the way to his nose. If it wasn't for the obvious size difference, scars, and the Russian accent, Nikoli would remind Humphrey of Hutch.

"Ahh there you are." Nikoli said as Kodiak approached with Anya and Andrey in tow.

Kodiak approached Humphrey first and said "As you already know my name is Kodiak and it is a pleasure to meet you comrad. I am the squads scout and second in command." Humphrey nodded.

Kodiak was a large well muscled pure brown wolf with amber eyes. The way he spoke, with great confidence, reminded him of the person he hated the most, Garth.

The next wolf to speak was Anya "My name is Anya, I am the squads tracker, give me a scent and I can track it for miles. It is nice to meet you Humphrey, my brother Kodiak told us all about you." "Nice to meet you to Anya." replied Humphrey

When he heard Anya call Kodiak Brother, Humphrey now knew why Kodiak had said he would rather die than lose her and with that Humphrey felt almost relieved. Anya was a beautiful pure white wolf with ice blue eyes like Humphrey's but right now they were rimed with red, it was obvius that she had been crying. She wasn't as big as the other Russian wolves, in fact she was as big as Humphrey.

That last wolf to speak was Andrey and he wasn't very happy "My name is Andrey and I am the team's assassin and I don't think you should even be alive right now outsider. You don't deserve to take my brother's place."

"That is enough Andrey, now return to the territory." commanded Nikoli. Andrey obeyed and stormed off with Kodiak and Anya following trying to calm him down.

"I am sorry my friend, its just since he recently lost his brother, he hasen't been the same." said Nikoli to Humphrey.

"It's ok, his brother must have really mean't alot to him." replied Humphrey in a sympathetic tone.

"His brother was all he had ever since his parents died in the nomad wars." said Nikoli

"I overheard you and Kodiak talking about the nomad wars what were they?" asked Humphrey

"Looks like Im going to have to give you a history lesson so sit down and listen closely." replied Nikoli. Humphrey nodded, sat down, and perked his ears up to listen to what Nikoli had to say.

Nikoli began his story "Many generations ago all wolf packs in Russia were nomads, never staying in one place because of the lack of food or conflict with other wandering packs. Our original pack leader was a wolf named Peter and as the story goes he decided that he was tired of endlessly leading his pack all over Russia and so he set out to look for a place for the pack to finally call home. He lead the pack eastward until the came upon great mountains that seemed to be blocking his pack from the sea. Ivan then lead the pack south to look for a way around the mountains but not even two days went by when he found a small pass that lead into the mountains. He lead the pack into the pass and when they came out the other side they found the territory. It was heavily forested except and it was large enough to hold all the packs wolves, Our pack used to number in the thousands. Peter lead a scout group deeper into the territory and found that even though it was vast it was surounded on its front and both sides by mountains, you can't see them now because they are far away and the trees are so tall. Finally Peter saw that the farthest point east of the territory was the seashore and he also found out that the territory was only inhabited by large amounts of deer and caribou."

Nikoli continued "Knowing his pack would be safe because the only way to get into the territory would be through the small pass and also knowing they would be well fed he set up the pack in its new home. The pack prospered for many years and because of this Peter was named Peter The Great. Many years passed and unfortunatley Peter passed away and because Peter had no children he was succeded by his younger brother Ivan. Ivan was a good leader for awhile but when other nomad packs found the territory he cruley drove them out. The nomads that were driven out then spread the news of the territory and to other nomad packs and soon all the remaining nomads amassed an army that would scale the mountains to take the territory by force but Ivan visously defended the territory and because his curilty towards the enemy was so great he gained the name Ivan The Terrible. After the intial conflicts ended the pack had lost one third of it's wolves. After Ivan passed away the nomads continued to wage war on the pack but on a smaller scale. Day after day, month after month year after year the wars dragged on and before we knew it hundreds of years had passed with what appeared to be no end to the conflict insight. Our current leader, a wolf named Maxim, back when he was just a general in his father's army, finally managed to beat the nomads out of the territory.

Humphrey yawned but NIkoli still continued "As the nomads retreated they drove the deer and caribou out of the territory and replaced them with vicous creatures with razor sharp tusks that can reproduce faster than we can kill them off, thease creatures are called boars. To make sure we didn't survive as the nomads retreated they closed off the pass that lead out of the territory and because none of our packs wolves knew how to climb the mountains because we have had no need for so long we were left here with our only food source being vicous creatures that take five wolves to take down. That is why we have squads like the one I lead, We hunt and kill the boars for food and safety."

"I see." is all Humphrey could say because by now he was very tired and Nikoli could tell.

"Come comrad, we shall rest and then return to the rest of the pack, Maxim will surely wan't to meet you and after that we will begin your training." said Nikoli as he lead Humphrey towards a cave to rest. When Humphrey heard the word "training" he instantly start to dread the months to come.

AN: Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Memories During A Hunt

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!

It had been six months since Humphrey first began his training, six months of pain but he survived. He had become strong enough and fast enough to hold his own against any Russian wolf and today Humphrey would put his new skills to the test on his first solo hunt, his target an adult male bore that had taken out two hunt squads a week earlier.

The bore could be identified by it's missing eye and claw marks all over its body and because of thease features the wolves nick named it Scar.

The reason he was hunting alone is because it was a right of passage for all wolves that completed their training and wanted to become a member of a hunt squad. Any wolves that did not complete the right of passage were known as unblooded warriors and they did not hold much respect. Wolves that did complete the right of pasage were known as blooded warriors and were well respected.

The goal of the hunt was not to kill the boar but to wound it with your claws and then return with the dried blood of the boar still on your claws but if you did manage to kill the boar you were stalking you would gain prestige among the pack and maybe even give command of your own hunt squad.

Humphrey remebered when all of this was explained to him by the leader of the pack.

:FLASHBACK:

"I HAVE TO WHAT!" exclaimed Humphrey after the rules of the hunt were explained to him.

"Its ok with the training you will recieve you should come out of it alive." replied Maxim the pack leader.

Maxim was a large dark grey wolf with blue eyes. His personality and appearence reminded Humphrey of Winston.

"If you say so." said Humphrey.

:END OF FLASHBACK:

Humphrey snapped back to reallity and began looking for any trail the bore had left behind just like Anya had taught him. When that memory came into Humphrey's head, his mind started to wander again.

:FLASHBACK:

"Many male bores sharpen their tusks on the trunks of trees. When they do this they leave behind certain marks like the one on this tree. This is also used as a warning saying that their is a male in the area." Anya said as she was teaching Humphrey how to track bores.

Humphrey was paying attention intently but instead of paying attention to the lesson he was more focused on the gorgeous wolf in front of him.

"Humphrey are you paying attention?" asked Anya

Humphrey snapped out of his trance and said "Huh, oh yeah yeah im paying attention."

"Oh really, then you won't mind playing a friendly game of hide and seek to see if you learned anything at all." replied Anya with a grin.

"Not a problem." Humphrey replied proudly.

Anya left and hid while Humphrey counted to one hundred.

'Thats the fourth time ive caught him day dreaming, what is up with him, it was like he was in a trance. I wonder what has his mind so fixed on it that he can't even pay attention when im teaching a leason.' Anya thought to herself as she hid in some bushes

Humphrey finished counting and began looking for Anya. He spent half an hour looking but he couldn't find her. He had to admit defeat and so he began calling out "Anya, Anya, I giv-" but he was cut off when Anya lept from her hiding place and pounced on him.

They rolled a little bit in the snow and then began laughing so much that both had their eyes closed and didn't notice that they were touching noses. When they both stopped laughing they opened their eyes and looked into each others eyes and then without kowing it Anya said. "Wow, you have beautiful eyes." Then they noticed that their noses were touching and all Humphrey could do was smile while Anya had a look of shock.

She backed away and apologized. "Sorry about that."

"Its ok and by the way I think you have beautiful eyes too." replied Humphrey

When he said that she blushed with embarresment and then realized that she was the reason Humphreay couldn't focus. She decided to use this and said seductivly "If you can pay attention to my lessons then maybe ill give you a surprise at the end." and with that she left Humphrey burning red from embarresment.

:END OF FLASHBACK:

He snapped back to reality again and then thought to himself 'I never did get that surprise.'

He finally found the signs of a male bore being in the area and from what he could tell, it had to be Scar because the tusk marks on a tree he saw were huge.

He went into stealth mode and crept along through the bushes as quiet as the wind.

'Just like Andrey taught me.' Humphrey thought to himself as he remebered his time learning the art of stealth from Andrey.

Andrey still hated Humphrey for taking his fallen brother's place in the squad but he was forced to teach Humphrey by Nikoli and Maxim. This didn't mean he went easy on Humphrey though because everytime Humphrey made a slight error Andrey would force him to do 20 log squats.

Humphrey finally saw his prey asleep in the snow and he thought to himself 'Maybe I won't need to use those fighting techniques Nikoli and Kodiak showed me after all.' but just as he took a step forward he broke a twig hidden in the snow.

"Shit not again." Humphrey cursed silently, he then looked up to see Scar charging at him.

He dodged out of the way in time he then jumped on Scar's back and slashed at his head. Scar squealed in pain but manage to throw Humphrey off of him. Humphrey went flying through the air but did a mid air back flip so he could land on his feet. He then did a front flip and landed on Scar's back again but this time he wasn't able to stay on for very long. He landed in the snow with a thud but stood back up again, he then saw Scar charging at him again. He dodged his charge but his side was cut by Scar's tusk. Humphrey was bleeding heavly now and was out of energy, so he decided to use a trick Nikoli had taught him, he played dead.

Humphrey's eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed on the ground. Scar approached him and nudged him with is snout to see if he was alive. No response, Scar then snorted and was about to turn and leave when Humphrey, with great speed and strength lunged at him and ripped his throat out.

Scar didn't even have time to squeal and he just slumped down in the snow, dead. Humphrey howled to signify that he had just made a kill and that he needed help from a squad to carry the body back.

After he finished howling he felt weak and remembered about his bleeding side. He looked at it and then the snow and the he blackout.

AN: Has to be the longest chapter I have ever typed so far. Shout out to **He Who Is Broken aka ROaxs Destroyer of Worlds **for reviewing the most "dont know why the name change if the last one was awsome but im not one to judge :)" and also shout out to **cnoiles and Darkwolf2425 for being my first and third reviewers. **Please review people or I might not find the motivation to continue the story, soooo yeah. bye


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Feelings

AN: Please Review

Humphrey woke up in a cave, his wounds from the previous day had closed, he could hear the crash of waves and the smell of sea salt and he knew that he was back in the area where all the wolves lived.

The pack lived in the south east part of the territory where the mountains met the oceans. All the wolves lived in caves on the mountain side with the pack leader's den being half way up the mountain.

Humphrey had never been in this cave and he wondered who's den this was. He walked out to see that the sun was barley riseing in the east above the ocean.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked a voice behind Humphrey.

Humphrey spun around with his claws unsheated and was about to strike when he saw that it was Anya. She had a shocked look on her face because Humphrey had his paw in the air ready to stike her.

"Sorry, you shouldn't scare me like that." apologized Humphrey as he lowered his paw but when he said that Anya's look of shock turned to one of anger.

She yelled "I SHOULDN"T SCARE YOU." she then smacked Humphrey and walked off into the den he was just in.

Humphrey covered his cheek with his paw and was about to yell at her for hitting him but stopped himself when he heard her crying.

He walked into the den and saw her sitting in a corner crying. He hated seeing her like this so he went up to her and placed a paw an on her shoulder and asked "Whats wrong."

"YOU!" she yelled as she smacked his paw off her shoulder

"Me, what did I do?" replied Humphrey

When she heard this she turned around and yelled "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU DID. YOU WENT OFF AND ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED. ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS CUT THE DAMN BOAR AND COME BACK WITH ITS BLOOD, NOT ALMOST GET YOURSELF KILLED KILLING IT." Her faced then suddenly went from angry to sad as she whispered "What if I lost you." she then walked outtside again and kept sobbing.

Humphrey followed after her and then he hugged her and she stopped crying for a second while her face burned red, she then started crying into his fur.

"Hey, hey, Im here, im not going anywhere." he said softly as she kept crying into his fur. "And besides that thing was to fat to take me down." he joked, this put a smile on her face, which put one on his face.

She then pulled herself out of his arms and said "Thanks."

"I didn't know you cared so much, I thought you just considered me as a brother, remember."

:FLASHBACK:

"Ok Anya I give up, again." said Humphrey in defeat.

Anya then popped out of a bush and said "Hey you got closer this time so atleast I can tell that you're learning."

"That, or Im getting lucky." replied Humphrey

"Yeah maybe, well we should he back Dimitri's funeral is today so we should get ready." said Anya as he and Humphrey began walking back home.

"SOOOOOOOO, Dimitri was your boyfriend or something." asked Humphrey

"WHAT, no why do you ask." replied Anya.

"Its just that you seemed really torn up when he died." said Humphrey

"Of course I was torn up he was a comrade and a friend and besides everyone in the squad is like a brother to me." said Anya

"Oh, even me." whispered Humphrey sadly.

"What?" asked Anya

"Oh nothing. Race you home." replied Humphrey

"Your on." said Anya

They then began running home.

:END OF FLASHBACK:

At the thought of that memory she smiled and said "Yes I remember but I never told you how I really felt about you."

"Oh and how do you really fell about me?" asked Humphrey

Anya had just realized what situation she was in and she had no way out, she then thought to herself 'Now or never'

Anya than said "Well we spent so much time together and I think we've become really close and also you are very handsome, funny, and smart sooooo."

"SOOOOOOOOO what" Humphrey asked

"Soooooooooo, I...I...I love you." she said nervously.

When he said this Humphrey couldn't stop smilling. After a moment passed he pulled Anya into his arms and said "I love you too." and we he said that Anya's heart flutterd and she felt as though she would melt.

"Oh and what was the surprise you were gonna give me back during training." asked Humphrey

Anya pulled away and moving closer to his face, she said "This." she then began kissing him very passionately.

AN: So how did I do. feel free to review and Have, nice day comrade. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Decisions

AN: As always please review and some of Humphrey's and Anya's relationship is gonna speed up a little. Just a little so tell me if you like it or not.

:HUMPHREY'S POV:

I pulled away from her and looked into her beautiful blue eyes and then I said "I've never been happier in my entire life."

"Neither have I." she replied with a smile.

"I love how you do that." I said

"Do what?" she asked still smilling

"The way you smile, every time you smile at me my heart start pounding." I replied

"Oh your so cute." She said

"Not as cute as you." I replied, This made her blush under her white fur.

"Friends, I have been looking everywhere for you ussualy you are out training at this time." I heard Nikoli say as he aproached us.

I turned my head and said with a sly smile on my face "Sorry its just we were doing something."

"I can see that, I was wondering when you two would finally express your fellings for one another." replied Nikoli with a grin.

"I would have done it sooner if this idiot didn't almost get himself killed." said Anya with a smile. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That reminds me we should be going. Maxim is going to have a celebration in your honour for not only becoming a blooded warrior but also for killing Scar." said Nikoli in a happy tone.

"Ok, where is the celebration going to be?" I asked

"Down on the beach." replied Nikoli

"Ok we'll meet you down there in a second." I replied

Nikoli turned and walked away down the mountain towards the beach. I then turned to Anya and asked her in a very serious tone "Do you really and honestly love me."

When I asked this she looked hurt and then she replied "How could you ask that of course I do. I love you with all my heart."

"I just wanted to make sure because I have something to ask you." I replied with a smile

"What is it?" she asked

I began speaking as seriously as I could because what I am going to say may change my life forever "We've known each other for six months now and even though that seems like a short time, to me its felt like a lifetime. We've gotten to know each other so well and now that I know you love me, I don't want to lose you like I lost someone before, so I want to know...Will you marry me?"

I then looked at the ground and closed my eyes not wanting to see her expression. I then felt her paw lift my face up. I opened my eyes and looked into the most beautiful eyes in the world. She then kissed me and when she pulled away she whispered "Yes."

My eyes widened and I instantly had a huge smile on my face. I was getting married.

:Normal POV:

All the wolves were gathered at the beach in preperation for the celebration of the death of Scar, all except for Andrey who was in the woods alone.

"Celebration, huh, celebration for what, that mutt who took my brothers place. Fucking bastard can burn in the worst pit of hell for all I care." said Andrey as he paced back and fourth in anger.

"I can't believe that they let that runt take Dimitri's place. I swear before this is all over I'll kill him my self but if I do that Im going to need some help." said Andrey to himself

"I know what im going to do but the distance Ive got to travel is gonna take me awhile maybe a year and a half." said Andrey still talking to himself.

"Im leaving now." said Andrey as he started running west towards the farthest mountains.

Back at the beach the celebration had begun. The pack was feasting on the body of dead boars and the body of Scar was being served to Maxim, Humphrey, Nikoli, Anya, and Kodiak.

"Where is Andrey." asked Nikoli

"I don't know, no one has seen him since this morning." replied Humphrey

"Proabley just out in the woods" said Kodiak in between bites of boar meat.

Maxim then stopped eating and said "Everyone I would like to say something." When he said this everyone stopped eating and began listening intently.

Maxim cleared his throat and began his speech "It has been six months since we first brought in this wolf named Humphrey and since then he has grown stronger and faster and he also become a good member of our pack. He has shown no fear to the obstacles he has had to over come and now he has shown that he has no fear of even the greatest enemy. So I say that Humphrey has truely become apart of our pack, he has become a true Russian wolf."

When Maxim finished his speech everyone cheered.

Humphrey than stood up and said "I also wish to say something." Once again everyone stopped eating and began listening intently.

"Like Maxim said I have been with this pack for six months and since then I have found that their is someone I can't live without. That someone is Anya and we've decided to get married." finished Humphrey smiling when everyone smiled and cheered. He even saw looks of envy from the males being shot at him and looks of envy from the females being shot at Anya.

Maxim then approached Humphrey and said "Congradulations."

"Thank you, sir." replied Humphrey

AN: Yeah I shouldn't type at 3:30 a.m. I'm so tired. Well I hope you liked this chapter, more action in the chapters to come and please review. Finally as always have nice day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Look Back At Jasper

AN: Me again and this chapter is just gonna be a short look back at whats happening in Jasper. Please Review

It has been six months since Humphrey left in anger because Kate married Garth. No one knows where he went or if he is even alive but one wolf holds some hope that he might return, that wolf is Kate.

After Humphrey left she did not stay married and instead remained single while her sister Lilly took her place as Garth's mate.

Kate blames herself for Humphrey leaving the pack and this has greatly affected her. She dosen't leave her den anymore and when she does she dosen't even talk to anyone.

Tonight was a moonlight howl where the wolves could sing songs instead of just howling but it didn't matter to Kate all she wanted was Humphrey back.

Kate was sitting alone in her den when Lilly walked in.

"Hey, Lilly." Kate said as cheerfully as she could.

"Hi, Kate, are you going to the moonlight howl." asked Lilly

"No." Kate replied bluntly

"Please Kate just come talk to some of your friends and maybe sing a song. Please do it for me." Pleaded Lilly

Kate took a moment to ponder this and finally said "Ok but after this I want to be left alone."

Later that night Kate and Lilly were at the moonlight howl talking to some of their friends. They even managed to get a laugh out of Kate.

"Look no one is singing right now. You should sing a song Kate." said Lilly

"Yeah Kate you should do it." said one of Kate's friends.

"I don't know." replied Kate.

"Please." all of her friends begged.

"Ok, ok but after this im going back to my den."

Kate walked up infront of the crowd of wolves to the spot where you were suppose to sing. When she took a deep breath she to begin every single wolf in the crowd stopped talking and then Kate began singing.

_So far away,  
>Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore,<br>It would be so fine to see your face at my door,  
>But it doesn't help to know,<br>That you're just,  
>Time away,<br>Long ago I reached for you and,  
>There you stood,<br>And holding you again could only do me good,  
>Oooh how I wish I could,<br>But you're just,  
>Far away, yea eyeeay<br>You're so far away eyeeay,  
>One more song about movin' along the high way,<br>Can't say much of anything thats new,  
>If I could only<br>Work this life out my way,  
>I'd rather spend it,<br>Bein' close to you ooouuoooou,  
>But you're so far away,<br>Doesn't anybody stay in one place anymore,  
>It would be so fine to see your face at my door,<br>But it doesn't help to know,  
>That you're just far away yea eyeeay<br>You're so far away eyeeay,  
>Yeah you're so far away eyeeay<em>

When Kate was finished singing she had tears in her eyes and she wasn't the only one. Nearly every wolf in the crowd had misty eyes because they knew that, that song was dedicated to Humphrey and they also knew how much pain his absence has caused Kate.

Kate just walked away back to her den because now she wanted to be alone. Right before she walked into her den Kate looked up into the sky and whispered. "Please come back."

AN: The song in this chapter was So Far Away by Reba McEntire. I do not own the song and blah blah copy right stuff blah blah. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, Please review and as always have nice day._  
><em> 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: War On The Horizon

AN: IM ALIVE! no but really im sorry I haven't been updating lately its just with school and work its hard to find time to type and when I do find free time I usually spend it playing Call of Duty: Black Ops on my Xbox 360 or Sly 2: Band of Theives on my PS2 but I would like to apologize for not updating and I hope you guys still like the story and continue to review. Now ON WITH THE STORY.

It had been a year and six months since Andrey left and now he was back standing on top of the farthest western mountain as he surveyed the vast, vast territory. Standing next to him was another wolf.

"So I hope you know that you will have to go against your former comrades are you sure you can handle it?" asked the strange wolf

"Yes, but remember all I want is one wolf out of the pack." replied Andrey still looking over the territory

"Of course now ill go ready the troops, we march for the eastern shore." Said the strange wolf.

"You do that Yuri but hurry up it will take us atleast three days to reach the eastern shore and we'll proabley be spotted well before then so it will take us longer because we'll have to fight our way there" replied Andrey.

Yuri then walked away to prepare his troops for war.

Looking over the territory one last time Andrey mummbled "So it begins." he then walked off following Yuri.

Meanwhile back with the pack it was early moring and Humphrey was sitting outside of his and Anya's den watching the sun rise over the sea. The den was given to him by Maxim after he and Anya got married. The den sat quite a ways up the mountain, almost as high as Maxim's den

Humphrey sat there thinking about how the last two years had gone for him. He had his heartbroken by Kate, he left his old pack and join a new one in a different part of the world, and then he became a warrior folllowed by getting married to the love his life. All in all the past two years had been pretty crazy.

Even thought the past year and a half had been pretty peaceful, he couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen and that it wasn't going to be good either.

He was brought back to reality when he felt two arms wrap around his neck and a head resting on his shoulder.

"Sleep well?" asked Humphrey with a smile

"Besides the fact that we didn't get to sleep until midnight, yes I slept fine." replied Anya with a devious smile.

"You know staying up so late was worth it." said Humphrey with a wink

"Oooh yes it was." replied Anya in a satisfied tone.

"Anyway why are you up so early?" asked Anya

"I've been thinking is all, I can't shake the feeling that something bad is gonna happen." said Humphrey

"You're just being paranoid." replied Anya with a slight giggle

Humphrey then spun around and said very seriously "Am I, when I look back on my past I see that everything good was taken away from me. First my parents, then my friends and my pack and-" but Humphrey was cut off when Anya mumbled sadly.

"And Kate."

"I told you she dosen't mean anything to me anymore, all she is, is a distant memory." replied Humphrey.

Humphrey then wrapped his arms around Anya tightly and whispered into her ear "The most important person in my life is you and I don't ever want to lose you, if I did I don't know how I could go on. I love you."

Anya then looked into his eyes and said "I love you too."

They then leaned in for a kiss but were stopped when they heard a wolf coming. It was Kodiak and he was panting because he must have ran all the way up the mountain to their den.

"Brother what's wrong?" asked Anya

"Maxim...meeting...urgent...now." replied Kodiak in between gasps for air.

"Ok, Ok slow down." said Humphrey

Kodiak then took a breath and said "Maxim has called an urgent meeting and he wants both of you to attend and why do you guys have to live so far up the mountain."

"There is a great view up here and fresh air and tell Maxim that were on our way." said Humphrey

Kodiak then turned around and sped down the mountain.

"What do you think this is about?" asked Anya with a worried expression on her face.

"I don't know but I told you that something was going to happen." replied Humphrey as they began walking down the mountain.

AN: I hope you guys liked the update ill try to put up a new chapter sooner, also some people have been asking for a lemon well Ive got to say that there wont be one in this story. Some of you maybe disappointed but I just can't make a lemon. Anyways please review and as always have nice day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Preperations

AN: See I told you guys I would put up a new chapter sooner. _**PLEASE REVIEW**_

Humphrey and Anya just arived at the beach where Maxim had called the meeting. Only a few wolves were present including Maxim, Nikoli, Kodiak, and three others.

"Glad you two could join us." said Maxim

"Yeah, whats this all about anyway." asked Humphrey

"I was just getting to that, now come and sit down." said Maxim

Humphrey and Anya sat next to each other and began listining to Maxim.

"What I am about to tell you is very shocking. A few hours ago a squad of our wolves that were out scouting deep in the western part of the territory had sent an owl to deliver a message to me. The owl said that hundreds of wolves were marching down from the western mountains." said Maxim. By now everyone had shocked looks on their faces.

"This could only mean one thing, the nomads have found a way back into the territory and now they are on the war path." continued Maxim. Everyone was speechless.

"Ive recalled all scouts back here, we're gonna need all the wolves we can get." said Maxim.

"How could they have gotten into the territory, their the ones who blocked the pass leading in here." said Humphrey.

"I think it has something to do with one of the wolves leading them." said Maxim

"Who." asked Anya

"Well I had my suspicions when he diappeared a year and a half ago but it was confirmed that Andrey is one of the wolves leading the nomad forces."

"It can't be!" exclaimed Nikoli.

"Im sorry Nikoli but it's true, he betrayed us." said Maxim.

"What now." asked Humphrey.

"We go to war but I fear we may not survive." replied Maxim.

"Now before you leave I am going to pair each of you up as general and your second in command." said Maxim

"Humphrey, you're with Anya." said Maxim

"Naturaly." said Anya with a smile.

"Nikoli you're with Kodiak." continued Maxim

"Of course." replied Nikoli

"And finally you three." said Maxim as he turned and faced the three wolve Humphrey didn't recognize. Maxim paired up two and one with him. Then the meeting ended with all the wolves going their seperate ways.

The next day everyone in the pack was told the news and everyone got to work deep in the forest preparing for war.

Humphrey was directing wolves with the help of Anya because this was the first time he had ever led an army, really this was the first time he led anyone.

"UHH, what are they doing." asked Humphrey as he pointed to five wolves diging trenches.

"They're digging trenches." replied Anya as she was over seeing other wolves rubbing sticks against rocks.

"For what?" asked Humphrey still confused.

"So we can stick thease into the trenches." replied Anya as she haddened Humphrey a sharpend stick.

"Any nomad wolf who falls into the trenches will be impaled and killed." continued Anya.

"This is the first time ive seen a war fought like this." said Humphrey.

"Really, how did your old pack fight wars?" asked Anya.

"Well if there was a war with two packs they would get all the alphas together from both sides and have them fight until only one packs alphas were left." relpied Humphrey.

"Well that sounds pretty stupid, here we have mastered the art of war because of the hundreds of years we spent fighting for our exsistance. We know how to build defenses, we have tactics, and we have a better army structure." said Anya.

"By the way, whats an alpha?" asked Anya.

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys don't have that sort of social structure here, well alphas are the stonger, faster, serious, and more dominate wolves in the pack, they serve as the packs hunters and soilders and on the other side of the social ladder are the omegas. Omegas are funny, playful but they never take anything seriously and they're not very good fighters and because of this they are used by the pack to stop conflicts without violence. Basically the social structure was nothing like it is here, here from what ive seen everyone is an alpha." replied Humphrey.

"I guess you're right, everyone here would be considered an alpha because everyone is a warrior but there is some difference, for example all males and females are warriors and hunters but females can also be healers and males can also be scouts." said Anya.

"I guess so." replied Humphrey

"One more question, were you an alpha or an omega before you came here?"

"I was an omega but not anymore now im a warrior." said Humphrey proudly.

"Im glad you are atleast still funny." said Anya with a smile.

"Yeah, we better speed up on the defenses Maxim said we only have two days before they get close enough to attack." Said Humphrey.

"Ok lets get to work." replied Anya.

AN: Battles to come in the next chapter. Hope you are all enjoying the story. _**PLEASE REVIEW **_and as always have nice day.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13: The Horrors of War

AN: This is most likely going to be one of the more graphic chapters. _**PLEASE REVIEW **_

This chapter will be completely in Humphrey's POV

:Humphrey's POV:

Today was the day, today the enemy would be apon us, today we went to war. The past two days we had spent preparing for the inevitable. We had dug spike pits below the snow and then covered them up with branches followed by covering the branches with snow so as to not arouse suspicon. We had also place boulders on top of hills ready to be pushed down at a moments notice so as to crush the enemy. We threw snow so it could harden and become ice and finally we had piled up dry wood in a long line behind us so if we retreated would set fire to the wood to temporarily buy us time to regroup.

I had sent Anya back to the eastern shore to await my return. Even though she was my second in command I did not want her anywhere near the fighting. We spent one last night together before I sent her back with a group of females that were to care for the pups while the rest of us were away fighting for our home and our very lives.

My army was put at the northern flank, while Nikoli's and Maxim's armies were to hold the center and the other two wolves that were at the meeting were to hold the southern flank.

All of our armies numbered four hundred strong with a grand total of 1600 wolves in all but the enemy at least numbered 2000 wolves strong so hopefully with the home field advantage we could even that number. We also had large eurasian eagle owls on our side that would pelt the enemy with rocks and sharpened sticks.

"Form your lines and hold together, stay behind the snow hill until we here the first one of their wolves hall into the spike pits. Once they do that we will move down to meet them on the middle ground. My section of the army will lead the charge. Have the reserve units split in two and flank to the north and south so we can crush them in a pincer." I said as I explained the plan to each of the captains that would be leading a different section of my army.

"Sir what about the medics and the owls." asked one of the captains

"Have the medics on stand by farther behind the lines, do the same with the owls but have them a little closer so if we are forced to retreat they can cover us while we fall back." I replied.

"Yes sir." said the captain

"Before we move into position remember to have a few wolves at the top of the hills ready to roll the boulders down once they start advancing up the hill." I said.

I then put my paw down in the snow and it was soon joined by the paws of the captains.

"Live free." I said

"Die well." replied the captains in unison.

We then seperated and took our positions infront of our troops ready to fight. I climbed the snow hill to the point that I could just see over the top. It was early morning and there was heavy fog in the woods this morning obscuring my vision. Moments passed without anything happening. I turned and looked at my troops they were all tense a few had frightened looks on their faces. I looked back over the hill and then I saw them. Out of the fog I saw Hundreds of wolves heading our way. Strangely they all looked just as tense and frightened as my troops.

They began aproaching the trenches not knowing that they were heading into a pit of spikes. They came closer and closer until their forward line was inches away from the trenches, then they finally fell in. Wolves screamed in pain as their bodys were impaled by a large number of spikes, the lucky ones were killed instantly from either being impaled from below their jaw up to their brain or being impaled in the heart. The wolves behind the ones dying in the trenches began panicing and were running in circles confused. Some fell over into the spikes while others jumped over the trenches or walked of the bodies of the impaled victims.

This was our chance they were all in a panic so it would make it easier for us to push them back.

I ran to the top of the hill and yelled "CHARGE!" I then began running towards the few wolves got past the trenches. They seemed surprise because I was the only wolf over the hill that they could see. They started running toward me smilling confidently but they stopped and turned around when they saw the rest of my army coming down the hill.

More wolves had made it over the trenches and they began to charge at us aswell. Soon we clashed with the enemy army. Wolves everywhere were biting and slashing at each other, I had lead the attack and had already killed five enemy wolves. The fighting was dragging on and they were starting to gain some ground thats when I signaled for the reserves to come down from the north and south. The reserves charged from their locations forcing the enemy to fall back as they were crushed from a three sided attack.

We pushed forward and brought their rear lines into the trenches killing them as they fell in. I could hear the screams of the wolves as they died slowly on the spikes, It sent a chill through my body. They began panicing again and they attempt to flee thats when I decided to set off another trap. Earlier I had sent six of my wolves behind the enemy lines so they could knocked over weakened trees to crush the enemy as they retreated.

The nomads began falling back into the woods and then I gave the signal to bring down the trees. As the first wolves past the trees began falling crushing anyone unfortunate enough to be under them. Another chill was sent through my body as I could here crunching of bones as the trees crushed the wolves to death. We kept pushing forward killing any of the nomads who fell behind the main force.

They must have regrouped because they were coming at us again but in a much smaller number. I saw one of my captains get his throat slashed by one of the enemy wolves, this through me into a frenzy and I charged at the wolf. I pinned him down and looked at him, he was young probabley a new blood. He looked at me with desperate eyes trying to beg for his life. I didn't care he had killed one of my captains and he would pay. I held his head down and feeling around with my jaws I found his spine along his neck under his fur and flesh. I bit down hard and then I tugged as hard as I could. He didn't even fight because he must have died instantly from me rendering his head and spine from his body. I spit it out of my mouth and backed away, I was frightened by what I had just done, I didn't know what I was capeable of when if I was ever in a rage.

It took two hour but we had beaten them back with minimal casualties on our side. We set up a forward encampment and I left one of the captains in charge while I went bact to survey the damage. As I walked along I saw the bodies of the enemy lying everywhere. The snow had been stained red from all the blood. I looked at some of the bodies and saw the carnage I had caused. Wolves all around me lay there with their throats ripped out or slashed open, I saw others with their sides cut open, I could see their rib cages.

As I kept walking I walked past the area where the trees had been knocked over and saw all the deaths they caused. The wolves under the trees had been crushed to death, I saw one wolf who's body was completely visable except for the head which had been crushed under one of the trees. Another wolf had his lower half crushed and his entrails had come out of his mouth because of the force of the impact, the scene reminded me of how something the humans used, what was it, oh yeah tooth paste.

I made it to the spike filled trenches and looked down. Wolves were pilled on top of each other dead from being impaled. I looked at a down and saw a wolf had been impaled through the head and his body slid down to the bottom of the trench which was eight feet deep. I then looked at the top of the spike which he had been impaled on, his eyeball was on the point of it. I jumped over the trench not being able to take the scene and continued walking back towards the hill we had first charged from.

Just before I made it across I saw a horrifing site, one worse then any other I had seen previously. A young nomad wolf was still alive bleeding from the mouth and holding his entrails from his split open stomach with his paws.

He looked up and saw me and said "Please, kill me."

I aproached and looked into his eyes he had been crying I could tell. He repeated himself and said louder "Please, killl me."

I lifted up my paw and closed my eyes, I then slashed his throat. When I heard his body slump down into the snow a single silent tear rolled down my muzzle and into the snow and then with my eyes stilled closed I walked past his body. I opened my eyes again and walked up and over the hill not looking back once.

When I made it to the bottom of the hill I couldn't take it anymore, I looked down and began silently crying.

"I caused this, I caused all of this." I said in between sobs.

I then heard someone coming towards me. I looked up and saw to my surprise Anya. She walked over to me and I looked at her and saw she had a very sad expression on her face, I tried to force a smile but I just couldn't. I wanted to ask her why she was here and not back at the eastern shore but I couldn't even say a word when she wrapped her arms around me, holding me in a tight hug. My emotions took over again, I wrapped my arms around her and began crying into her chest. I just couldn't take it, I couldn't take the horrors of war.

AN: What did you guys think of chapter, I hoped you liked it because I just spent an hour working on it at 2 in the morning, lol :) The scene where Humphrey was walking back survaying the damage he had caused was inspired after I had listen to the song Adagio for Strings by Samual Barber. Its a pure instrumentalsong but the scene goes great if you read it while listening to that song playing, I had it playing the entire time I was typing that part. If you love this story you should _**REVIEW**_ it and as always have nice day.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: So Cold

AN: I once again am going to speed the story up, hope no one minds, oh and one more thing this is gonna be a short chapter but the next one will be much longer I promise. _**PLEASE REVIEW**_.

:Humphrey's POV:

Four months had come and gone with no end to the war insight. I had grown accustomed to all the violence, but not without the help of my wife, Anya. I still remember the day she found me crying in the snow and what I saw when we walked into the medics camp.

:Flashback:

I just sat there crying into her chest as she stroked my fur softly saying "Its ok, Im here, I know its hard but you'll get used to it but don't think you'll have to go through this alone."

I stopped crying and looked up at her and smiled. I then said "I love you."

"I love you too." she replied

We then walked off into the woods in silence, but after about half an hour past I asked her "What are you doing up here on the frontlines, I thought I told you to go back to the eastern shore and wait for me."

"I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to see you for so long and I had a feeling that something like this would happen and I wanted to be there for you. I mean no one should ever have to see some of the things wolves like you and your trops just saw." she replied

"Thank you im glad you were here." I said

"Your welcome and I will always be here for you." she said with a smile.

We kept walking for another thirty minutes until I stopped dead in my tracks from the sight before my eyes. We were in the medics encampment, I had forgotten that I ordered the medics to be held back. Right now the camp was full of wounded troops. Anya placed a paw on my shoulder as I looked away.

"You should talk to some of the wolves not many have alot of time and it might be comforting to hear some encouraging words from their leader." Said Anya

I nodded and walked further into the camp. All around I heard the pained cries of my dying troops as they bleed out in the snow. I came across a young black wolf who had some leaves wrapped around his neck as a bandage. He didn't have much time I could tell because of the pool of blood that was forming around him. I got closer to him and I heard he was crying, I didn't know what to say to a dying wolf so I just walked up to himm and placed a paw on the side of his face.

He looked up at me wide eyed and he tried to speak but I shushed him and said "It's gonna be ok, you're looking great kid."

He then spoke "I know im not gonna make it."

"Yes you are, you're gonna pull through." I replied sadly

"No...im not but I have one final request sir." he said as he started to cry again.

"What is it soilder." I replied

"Permission to die sir." he said as tears rolled down his muzzle

"Permission granted soilder, now report up in heaven, thats an order." I replied as silent tears rolled down my muzzle.

After that I heard him take his last breath before he left this world. I sat there and looked down at the young life that was just extinguished and wondered why this had happen. The wind was blowing through the trees now, I was cold, so cold.

:End of Flashback:

After that day I felt something die inside me, like I wasn't a wolf anymore. Day after day, week after week, and month after month I saw wolves die infront of me but I showed no emotion no pain, I had become numb to the pain long ago. Eventually my lack of emotion in the face of constant death all around me earned me the nickname Ghost. The only wolf that could ever make me fell happy...make me feel normal was Anya.

With her by my side I was ready for whatever this war had to throw at me that was until last night.

AN: CLIFFHANGER and my first one too. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. _**PLEASE REVIEW **_and as always have nice day.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Exodus

AN: _**PLEASE REVIEW**_

:HUMPHREY'S POV:

The image still burned fresh in my mind, the sight of him dying and his last words to me. To explain let me start from the beginning.

:FLASHBACK:

The war going well for us we were pushing the nomads back towards the westerrn mountains but not without casualties. My army was pushing farther and farther into enemy held territory each day. We were advancing rapidly but that all changed when I recieved new orders from a messenger wolf directly sent from Maxim. Turns out that the nomads still had one trick up their sleves.

They pushed three large herds of boars towards the center front that consisted of Maxim's and Nikoli's armies, and they used them to smash through our lines. My army in the north was orderd to split in two and one half was to march south towards a section of Maxim's army that was surounded by boars and enemy wolves. As we approached the area our allies were trapped in the closer we got the more evident that the fighting in the center was worse than in the northern or southern fronts. The bodies of wolves were everywhere, ripped apart, blooded coated everything, I even saw signs of canibalism. I had heard that food was growing increasingly hard to find in the center areas but I never thought it would be so bad that the wolves would resort to eating one another. Even with all this I felt nothing, I felt no fear, no pain for the loss of life, all I wanted to do was end this war and be with Anya.

When we finally reached the area where our allies were suppose to be trapped, all I saw were bodies scattered everywhere. When I questioned the messenger if this was the place he said yes but then he admitted that he got lost on his way towards the northern front and had been two days late delievering the message. When I heard this I killed him without so much as a word, no one said a thing they knew it wouldn't make a difference.

We searched the area and we found something that had actually made me show my emotions. We had found a clearing with dead wolves scattered everywhere and at the center of the bodies was one wolf who was still clinging to life. It was Maxim, he must have killed the wolves in attempt to escape but had recieved many wounds in the process. The wounds looked fresh so the battle must have happened a little while be for we arrived on the scene. I order all wolves on guard just in case hostiles were still around.

I approached Maxim, he was laying there bleeding heavily, he had multiple scratches on his side and I could see that one of his legs and a few of his ribs were broken.

He was struggling to breath but he managed to say "You're only an hour late."

I actually let a tear fall from my eye before I said "I'm sorry sir we recieved the message two days later than intended."

"I understand." He said as he continued to struggle for air. I knew he didn't have much time left.

"Sir...I...I...Just..." I tried to speak but I just couldn't find anything to say.

"I don't blame you for what has happened but I do need to ask you one final request." He said his attempts to breath.

He turned to me and slowly said "I want you to take my place as pack leader, I know that with the center lines smashed that the war is lost. I want you to lead the pack out of the territory, no, out of Russia. Take them somewhere where they can be safe. Take them to that place you came from, Jasper Park."

I was shocked by what Maxim had just said and so were all the wolves around me but no one protested. Even more surpriseing was that he just asked me to take what remained of the pack to Jasper Park, I didn't even know how to get back.

"Im sorry sir but I don't know how to get back to Jasper." I said

"I do" He replied

"How?" I asked shocked

He layed his head back down on the snow again and said "Well I don't know how to get to Jasper exactley but I do know how you can cross the sea."

"Really, how" I asked still in shock.

"Go to the very northeastern part of the territory where the northern mountains meet the northern sea, there you will find a bridge made of ice that will lead you from here in Russia to Alaska. It is a secret passed down from leader to leader in case the pack needs to leave the territory, but you must hurry the bridge is only able to be crossed during the winter and spring is rapidley approaching. Now go, go and save our people" He said right before he died.

I had actually been crying without noticing it but I didn't care, I knew what I had to do. I order my men to burry the body of Maxim before we headed back north to regroup with the other half of the army. When we reached them we found out that there had been no combat in the northern front since we left.

I explained the situation to the rest of the army. At first no one believed me but the other troops that were with me when we discoverd Maxim convinced them other wise. We began slowly heading back towards the eastern shore but we sped up to a sprint when we saw that the fires were being lit from the south and were heading north. If we didn't make it past the fire lines before they reached the north we would be cut off.

We had been sprinting without rest for a full day when we reached the area that the fire was supposed to spread to. The last wolf had just made it across the line when the fire finally reached us. We stilled didn't stop to rest we had to make it to the southeastern shore to relay the news.

Two days had passed before my army had made back home but there was no difference between home and the battlefield. All along the beach lay the bodies of dead and dying troops. I ordered my troops to help in anyway they can while I searched for Nikoli to tell him the news.

I was going to see if he was up in his den but I was stopped when I snow white wolf with ice blue eyes like me came charging at me from the woods, it was Anya and she didn't look to happy but I could see that she had tears in her eyes.

She came up to me and slapped me so hard that I spun around before I hit the ground, she than said "You stupid bastard."

"Nice to see you too honey." I said as I stood up from the ground.

She started yelling at me "I thought you died, why didn't your army come home with the rest of the troops. You had me worried sick and-" but I cut her off by kissing her.

I pulled away a little and said seriously "I'm sorry but I'll have to explain later."

She looked at me and nodded, we then went off to find Nikoli and Kodiak. Turns out they were the ones who ordered the fires be little to prevent the enemy from advancing any further. I explained the situation to them and out of Kodiak, Anya, and Nikoli, Nikoli was the only one who didn't seemed surprised.

"I see well as long as you're leader I will follow your orders till the day I die." Said Nikoli

"Same goes for me" Said Kodiak

"I'm your wife, I would follow you to hell and back, so yeah im in." Said Anya with a smile

I then gathered the pack and told them of Maxim's death, how he appointed me leader, and how we had to leave now. No one protested and I was glad I wasn't in the mood to deal with complaints. I orderd the wounded who couldn't walk be carried by the males when we begin our journey, we would leave first thing tomorrow morning but for now we rest and tend our wounds.

I decided to go to the pack leader's den to rest while Anya helped attend to the wounded down on the beach.

I was laying there with my eyes closed about to go to sleep when I heard foot steps behind me.

"Anya I thought you were helping out down on the beach." I said as I rolled over to look at her but instead of seeing the beautiful snow white female wolf I called my wife, I saw instead a grey wolf smiling evily at me.

"Andrey...How did you get here." I asked shocked that he had gotten past the fire and the patrols.

"Did little Humphrey already forget who taught him the art of stealth." He said in a mocking voice.

"Why did you betray us." I asked angerily.

"Why, WHY, let me tell you why. I betrayed the pack so I could kill you for trying to replace my brother." He shouted at me.

"I never tried to replace your brother, you're just to insane to see that." I said in my defence.

"I don't wanna hear it, YOU DIE HERE." He said as he lept at me.

I knew I was dead and know all I could do was wait for the pain to come. I shut my eyes ready for the end but it never came, I opened my eyes to see Nikoli bleeding on the floor from his neck and Andrey backing away shocked.

"I didn't have to be like this you old fool." Andrey said with tears in his eyes before he ran out of the cave.

Nikoli must have taken the hit for me there was no other explination. He must of come up to my den to talk to me.

"Why?" I asked as I started to cry.

He smiled sadley and said "Because you're the only one who can save the pack now. Protect them, protect our people." After he said that he took his last breath and died. Nikoli the first person to accept me into the pack, my friend, my mentor, and the closest thing person thats ever come to being a father to me, was dead on the floor because of me. I howled a reqium for him, it was the least I could do.

Anya and Kodiak found the scene after I had howled and were both shocked and saddened by what they saw. We buried him near the beach and held a ceremoney in his hononer, after that I decided that we would leave imideatly because of Andrey could get past the fire so could other wolves.

:END OF FLASHBACK:

And so here we were about to leave our home behind to find a new and safer one. It had taken us three days to make it to the ice bridge but we had made it without harm and know we were leaving. I looked back at the territory and wondered how could everything go so wrong.

:ANDREY'S POV:

I watched as my former pack was being led by Humphrey as they started to cross the ice bridge. This wasen't over yet, not by a long shot, I swore revenge and I was going to get it.

"I'm coming for you Humphrey, whever you're going im coming and im going to kill you." I said as I saw the last wolf disappear into the distance.

AN: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! _**PLEASE REVIEW**_ and as always have nice day.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A Ghost

AN: Kinda short chapter. Sorry for not updating in a long time its just that somethings happen in my life that I wont ever be able to get over, but I hope typing will help me get my mind off it. Anyways I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. ON WITH THE STORY oh and please review.

(Kate's POV)

It's been two and a half years since Humphrey left, and since then I had been so depressed that I hardly ever left my den. After 2 years I decided to try to get over him because I knew he was either dead or he found a new home and would never come back.

For the past six months ive been doing better, I even tried dating for a while, but I gave up after Hutch cheated on me. I let him off easy, I mean he only had a few broken ribs and a broken leg, I could have done alot worse.

Anyway, not much has changed since Humphrey left with the exceptions of my dad retiring and Garth taking over as pack leader, and Lilly having three pups, one of which she named Humphrey. She told me it was her way of remembering one of her best friends.

"You know what I think im gonna go hunting." I told myself as I started to walk out of my den.

'It's been awhile since ive been hunting, I wonder if im still good at it.' I thought to my self as I walked to the field where the caribou graze.

"Hey Kate, wait up." I heard someone call. I turned around to see Garth running toward me.

"Hey Garth, what are you doing here shouldn't you be doing some important pack leader stuff?" I said as he caught up to me

"No I left Candu in charge while I go hunt, want to join me." replied Garth

"Sure, I was actually going to do that anyways." I said

"Oh ok, cool." He replied

We spent the next hour hunting together, we managed to bring down three male caribou.

"I've still got it." I said as I stood over the body of the caribou I had just brought down.

"Glad you still know how to handle yourself." Said Garth

I was about to make fun of him because it seems he has gotten sloppy when it come to technique but before I could say a word he lifted up his paw and said "Can you hear that."

I perked up my ears and listened, and in the distance near the area to the border between our territory and the territory of the northen pack I could faintly hear someone yelling help.

"Lets go check it out." I said

We sprinted to where the sound was coming from and we got to the scene it wasn't a pretty sight. A wolf was laying near the edge of the forest with cuts all over his body and was bleeding heavily. I recognized him as Errol the son of the norther pack leader.

"What happened?" I asked, shocked to see him in this condition.

"W-we attacked them, sure the had less numbers but they were so much larger and stronger. After we pissed them off their leader got angry and order all male alphas be killed, I tried to escape but he followed me." Errol explain in a pained voice.

"Who attacked you?" Garth asked.

"The demon wolves, the demon wolves." Errol replied in a crazed voice.

"Who?" I asked still clueless

"They're wolves at least twice our size and twice our strength, they speak with really weird accents." He replied still using his crazed voice.

"And their leader?" Garth asked.

"He isnt as big as the rest of his pack, he's about the size of us but he is just as strong as the other wolves maybe even stronger." Errol replied

"Do you know what he looks like." I asked

"I didn't get a really good look at him but I do know that he has grey fur, and blue eyes that are so cold and emotionless that they are like ice." he said his voice getting weaker.

"Name give us a name." Garth demanded

"They call him Ghost." Replied Errol before he let out his last breath.

"I see he's dead now, oh well looks like my work is done." said a strange voice with and equally strange accent.

We turned around but couldn't find the owner of the voice.

"Show yourself coward." shouted Garth

"Oh you would love that wouldn't you." replied the voice.

That voice, besides the accent there was something about that voice that seemed so familier. I couldn't help have this nagging feeling in the back of my head that I should know who the voice belongs to and come to think of it the description of the leader of this supposed pack of demon wolves sounded familier too.

"Who are you." I shouted

A few moments past and nothing happened then I saw a figure walking out of the shadows of the woods.

"They call me Ghost but you already know who I am, don't you Kate." said the figure as he stepped out of the shadows of the woods and into the sunlight.

Thats when it hit me like a heard of stampeding caribou, I can't believe that I haden't figured it out from the description Errol gave us before he died.

All I could do was whisper his name "Humphrey."

Hope you guys liked the chapter and ill try to make the next one longer. Please review and as always have nice day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Eye's Of A Demon

AN: Finally got around to writing a new chapter enjoy and please review.

:HUMPHREY'S POV:

I stepped forward, out of the shadows of the forest and revealed my self to the "Happy Couple". The sight of them together made want to puke, I hate both of them so very much, but I still needed to talk to them or atleast Kate.

"Are you surprised to see me?" I asked even though the look on their face said it all.

"Of course we're surprised to see you, we thought you were dead." Said Kate

This didn't surprise me at all, after all I was just an omega when I left Jasper, but now I am so much more.

"I'm so glad to see you." Kate said happily as she tried to approach me, but I stopped her when I said "Don't come near me."

She stopped for a second then continued to walk closer to me as she said "Humphrey please I have to te-." but I cut her off by growling and saying "Did you already forget what happened last time I told you not to get close to me, or did those three gashes I gave you not hurt enough."

She stopped walking and I could see tears forming in her eyes. I would be lying if I didn't say that I enjoyed hurting her, after all she hurt me so much worse.

Garth seemed to take notice of this and said "You better back down, coyote or-"

"Or what Barf, or what, if you haven't noticed I'm stronger than you now or do you need a demonstration." I said.

"Bring it on omega." He replied

"Gladly." I said before I charged at him. I guess he wasn't expecting me to be so fast because he didn't even put up a defense when I rammed into him sending him flying against a tree. I must have hurt him pretty bad because he wasn't getting up, all he was doing was whimpering with his eyes half open.

I walked up to him and put my paw over his wind pipe.

"I'm going to enjoy this." I said right before I began pressing down on his throat. As he gasped for air I could hear a voice in my head saying "Stop it, stop it!", then I heard a real voice, Kate's voice saying the same thing.

I stopped as she stood over Garth looking at him, she checked his pulse and found out he was still alive.

'I can't believe I just did that, I really need to keep my anger in check.' I thought to myself as I looked at Kate who was sitting there holding Garth.

"You monster." Kate said as she began to cry.

"He's not dead and I could have done alot worse. Now I want you to go to the pack and bring Shaky, Salty, Mooch, Lilly, Winston, Eve, and Tony." I replied in a cold, uncarring voice.

"Why?" She asked with anger in her voice.

"Because, I'm guessing you all have questions." I replied

All she did was nod, as she hoisted Garth on to her back and headed back to get the others. As I waited I decided to call for Anya, Kodiak, and five of my finest soldiers to come so they could meet my old pack. This was made easy because I had some eagle owls come with us during our exodus from russia and I know used them as messangers.

Two hours had passed since Kate left and know everyone was in place. Anya and Kodiak were on either side of me, while I had my five soldiers hidden in the forest behind me, just in case an incident happened. I could hear Kate and the others coming in the distance.

"Where are my friends." I asked as I saw that the three were absent.

Lilly was the one who explained to me that they were killed in a log sledding accident. Apparently they were going down a hill when there log collided with a large rock and sent them down a steep cliff. To say that I was sad was an understatment.

All I could do was turn my back to everyone else and hang my head in depression. This didn't last long because Anya was there to comfort me. She held me and told me it was going to be ok. This was one of those moments that made me feel like a real wolf again, not a ghost. As I pulled away from Anya's embrace I could hear Kate whisper to Lilly "Who is that, I don't like how she is getting that close to Humphrey."

"I bet they're just friends." replied Lilly

I decided to introduce Kodiak and Anya to everyone else.

"This is Kodiak, he is a fine warrior, he is also her brother." I said as I pointed to Kodiak and then Anya.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Kodiak said, everyone gave him a slight nod in return.

"This is Anya, she is also a fine warrior and tracker. She is also my beautiful wife." I said as I introduced Anya. When I told everyone that she was my wife, all their mouths dropped. I also saw that after a moment Kate looked away and I could see tear drops hitting the ground.

'I hope that hurt.' I thought when I saw her tears hit the ground. I then said "Well im guessing you all have questions?"

The first two to speak up were Lilly and Tony who asked me why I nearly killed Garth. I wasn't surprised that Tony asked but why did Lilly care.

"That arrogant son of a bitch needed to be taught a lesson in humility and I guess the only way he could be taught was with pain." I explained.

"You do realize that, you attacked the pack leader of two packs." replied Tony, anger obvius in his voice.

"So you finally retired Winston congrats." I said.

"We could have you killed for what you did to Garth." Said Tony, still very much angry.

"I wouldn't suggest that." I said.

"And why not." replied Tony

"Oh Kate so you haven't told them?" I asked.

"Told us what?" asked Winston who looked at Kate who was still quietly crying.

"I'm the leader of my own pack now and all the soldiers in my pack are wolves the size of him and who are just as strong and fast." I said as I pointed to Kodiak.

Everyone was even more shocked then when I told them Anya was my wife, everyone except for Tony that is. He began walking towards me and as he did he shouted "NOW!"

At that moment twelve eastern wolves popped out from some hidding spots in trees and bushes to the left and right of us.

"Stay close to me Anya." I said as I stood infront of her in a defensive stance.

"You'll pay for what you did to my son." said Tony as he and his eastern wolves started circling us. I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think you're in any position to be smiling right now." said Tony.

"I just want to say is that I think you just made the biggest mistake of your soon to be extingushed life." I said and as I did I let out a howl.

Before Tony or his wolves could even make a move, my wolves five wolves came out of their own hidding places and began killing Tony's eastern soldiers. All it took was thirty seconds and the only eastern wolf left standing was Tony. In a last ditch attempt he charged at me screaming wildly.

All I did was side step as he ran past me and as he past me I lifted up my paw, unsheathed my claws and slit his throat. He lay there choking on his own blood, and a moment later he died with his eyes still open.

I walked up to his body and closed his eyes and said "Aroggant, foolhardy, and stupid. Like father like son, eh." As I began walking away I turned around and added "Pokoĭsya s mirom , staryĭ durak." Which translates to "_Rest in peace, you old fool." _

"Surround them." I ordered my soldiers. They took their positions around Kate, Lilly, Winston, and Eve. "Kodiak take, Anya and go join the rest of the pack."

"Humphrey please, I don't need to leave." Anya protested

"Please, just this once." I said.

She nodded and began to leave but not before giving me a kiss and whispering "Please don't hurt them anymore."

"I'll try." I replied

I then walked up to Winston and proceeded to interogate him.

"Did you and Tony come up with this idea Winston?" I asked.

"I had no idea he was planning this." Replied Winston.

"Don't lie to me." I said as I raised my paw but before I could strike him Kate grabbed my arm and said "Please leave him alone."

I lowered my paw and she let go but just when she let her guard down I gave her a hard slap across the face which sent her to the ground.

Everyone except for Eve, who was now standing infront of me growling at me, was shocked for what I had just done.

Eve started walking towards me saying "If you ever lay your paws on my daughter again I wil-." but she stopped as soon as I gave her my death glare. I may look emotionless on the outside but in my eyes you could see all the pain, all the rage I had.

Eve began backing away with her tail between her legs and I started walking towards her. Each step I took towards her I could hear her let out a whimper.

"Look behind me, do you see what I did to Tony?" I asked her. She shook her head saying "Yes."

"Ok, so do you want to end up like him?"I asked and she shook her head saying "No."

"Then keep your mouth shut." I said.

I then turned around and walked back towards Winston and as I did I could hear Eve piss herself. I smiled evily, I didn't know I could be so terrifing, that I could cause the mighty Eve to do that.

"What happened to you?" asked Winston with a disgusted look on his face.

When he asked this I told him my entire journey. From finding my new home, to the exodus of that home. From my training, to all the people I lost that I cared for. When I was finished Winston's look of disgust turned to one of pitty and so did, Lilly's, and even Kate's.

"I could have given up during my training but everytime I reached the breaking point, I thought of you Kate." I said and this seemed to put a small smile on her face.

"Yes I thought of you Kate, you and Garth and how much I hated both of you. I used that hate to push through and complete my training." I continued and when I finished Kate's smilled faded and was replaced by tears.

"Their not married anymore, Garth and I are married." Said Lilly as she held a crying Kate.

I was taken aback by this but I decided to ignore it when Winston asked "Why did you kill all the male alphas in the northern pack when you took over their territory."

"I had them killed because I didn't want them trying to start a rebellion. That is one thing my pack dosen't need right now. You know what they've been through and they didn't need another problem to add to their grief and besides they attacked us first. I did what was best for my pack, even if I didn't like it." I replied.

"I see." Is all Winston could say.

"I think it's time for me to leave." I said as I began walking away with my five wolves.

"do svidaniya." I added as I entered the woods.

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you were wondering "do svidaniya" means goodbye in russian. Please review and as always, imyeyut horoshiĭ denʹ. Translation: Have nice day.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Aftermath

AN: Well finally the story continues. I can't believe my story has 100 reviews. Please review. Also some people asked me how many new characters I've added. After alot of thought the finale number is 8.

Disclaimer: The following OCs do not belong to me: 1.(Sera, Marcus) 2.(Trepex) 3.(Shadow) 4.(Hunter). Two more OCs will be introduced later in the story.

Owners

2.R0xas Alpha03

night howler wolf

nerd next Door

(Kate's POV)

As I watched Humphrey walk away with his five wolves in tow, I thought about what just happened. I was still trying to process everything.

Humphrey was married, he made my mom wet herself, he killed Tony, he tried to hit my dad, he HIT ME.

After hearing Humphrey's entire story I didn't know what to feel. He had changed so much and all because I broke his heart.

I didn't know what to feel worse about. Tony's death, the fact that I can never be with Humphrey, or that I'm basically the cause of all of this.

"Kate, I think we should go tell Garth what happened to Tony." My dad said.

All I did was wipe my tears away and nod my head.

(Humphrey's POV)

I walked in silence while my five wolves conversed behind me, I was to lost in thought to speak. The entire time I've been with my new pack I always thought that Kate and Garth were married but I find out that Garth is married to Lilly instead. Come to think of it when I told everyone I was married to Anya I didn't stop to think why Kate looked so hurt, I just wanted to hurt her as much as she hurt me.

Does she have feelings for me? Does she love me like I loved her? This was giving me a headache.

"Why do I care. I have Anya." I mumbled to myself.

We had walked for a few more minutes when one of my wolves walked next to me and said "You know what you've gotten us into right?"

The owner of the voice was a surprise to me because he ussually never says a word.

The wolf I am talking about is name Trepex. Trepex is a large silver male wolf my pack encounterd in southern Alaska as we were making our way towards Jasper. He is best known for this razor sharp teeth and claws and being a berserker in battle.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"From what I heard that brown wolf say before he tried to kill you, He was the father of the pack leader you injured earlier." He replied

"Your point being." I said

"Well you killed him so don't you think that the son will declare war on our pack." He replied.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." I replied bluntly.

All he did was nod and continue walking.

Thirty minutes of walking later I decided that we would stop for a rest.

"Hey Marcus, I'm not doing anything later so maybe when we get back we can go out and do something." Suggested a female wolf to one of the other wolves with me.

The wolf in question was named Sera. Sera is a grey female wolf with a light grey underbelly and chest and eerie yellow eyes. The wolf she was talking to was a male wolf named Marcus. Marcus is very imposing compared to some other wolves. Primarily black fur covers his entire body with a dark grey under belly, with a black furred soul patch on his dark grey furred chin. Marcus has multiple scars over his body. The most noticeable on his face. There are three claw mark scars over his lips on the right side of his muzzle. And long three claw mark scars going down the left side of his cheek. There is a claw mark going down his right cheek as well. There are also scars on his legs and his body, but the ones on his body are less noticeable. He wears a black bandana that has two slits on the top for his ears to poke through.

I don't know where he got the bandana from. He dosen't really speak much about his past, all I know is that he is from the U.S.A. I met him when I had led the pack into northern Canada.

Sera I met when I led a small squad to assist Marcus when I heard him let out a howl.

Apparently the story went like this. Marcus was scouting ahead when he came across Sera surrounded by some male wolves that intended to have their way with her. Marcus managed to hold them off until I arrived on the scene. After that I offered Sera a place in our pack and ever since then she spends most of her time being close to Marcus and flirting with him but he just ignores it.

"I have patrol duty." He replied bluntly.

"Oh, ok." Replied Sera sounding disappointed.

I never understood why he always seemed annoyed by her. She is beautiful, kind, sweet, how any singal wolf could resist her was a mystery to me.

"Marcus, ever heard of don't pass up on a good thing." said yet another one of my wolves.

This wolf was name Hunter. Hunter is male wolf with golden eyes, he has black fur and grey streaks running through it. I encountered Hunter when my pack was camping in southern Alaska. I don't know much about Hunter's past except from what he's told me. He was once a part of an elite guard in his old pack, he was trained since pup hood in the art of killing. He was one of the most revered and feared warriors in his pack. He fell in love with the alpha's daughter and was going to become the head alpha male but he was framed for the murder of the Alpha's son by one of his rivals, he was exiled as a result.

"What I do is none of your consirn Hunter." Replied Marcus.

"Comrades, must we fight. We are all allies no?" said the final wolf in our group.

Shadow is his name. Shadow is a male black and dark gray Russian wolf, though you wouldn't think it because of his name. I encountered when my pack was fleeing from the nomads. From what he has told me he has lived alone most of his life. His original pack and his family were killed when he was a pup, since then he has been on his own. He learned to survive on his own and because of this he is very deadly in combat.

I decided to step in and end this meaningless argument.

"Everyone quiet, we have more important thing to worry about then wheather or not Marcus goes out with Sera. Now lets move." I said anger obvius in my voice.

The everyone was quiet the rest of the walk home. When we arrived I was greeted by Kodiak and Anya.

"So what happens now?" Asked Anya.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"Are we going to war or not?" She replied.

"I think you already know." I said

"I see." She replied

"Kodiak gather the pack, we need to tell them that we are going to war again." I order.

"I don't think that is such a good idea we just got out of one with the nomads. I don't think anyone is ready for another war." He replied.

"Just do it." I orderd

He nodded and went off to gather everyone.

"Humphrey?" Anya said.

"YES WHAT DO YOU WANT." I snapped

She looked hurt she then started to walk away. This wasn't like her she would ussualy snap right back.

"Wait." I called after her.

She stopped walking but didn't face me. Now that she wasn't moving I could see tear drops hitting the ground. What was up with her today, she is never this emotional, well except for the time I nearly got killed by Scar but this is different.

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered to her "Hey, hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. I'm just under alot of stress right now."

She looked up at me and said "I know it's, just that I have something to tell you."

"What?" I replied calmly

"Humphrey...I'm pregnant."

Time seemed to slow as she said the last word. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know how to react. I suddenly started felling dizzy, I could see darkness creeping around the rim of my eyes then all I saw was black.

Well not much of a chapter more like an intro to new characters. Please review and as always have nice day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: War on the Horizon

AN: This maybe the last chapter for awhile, maybe. Please review.

...

(Kate's POV)

We came to Garth and Lilly's den and could hear Garth laughing we walked in and saw him playing with his pups.

"Mark stop hitting your sister, you too Diana, and Humphrey, OWW!, don't bite daddy's tail." He said as he tried to keep his pups under control.

"Kids go out side and play." Lilly said sternly

"Ok mommy." They all said as they walked out of the den.

"What's wrong, where's my dad?" He asked confused

Lilly walked up to him and tried to explain what happened but before she could say a word she began to breakdown and cry on his shoulder.

"What happened, Dammit tell me what happened." He begged.

I then explained to him what happened, how his fater tried to ambush Humphrey and then how Humphrey's stronger wolves slaughtered his ambush party. Then how in a last ditch attempt how Tony tried to kill Humphrey, but how he was no match for him.

Garth didn't say a word, all he did was leave the den.

The next day Garth called a pack meeting, we all knew what was coming.

The meeting seemed to go on forever. Garth spoke of new training requirements for Alpha and then how Omegas had to learn how to fight. This all came to his final anouncment, we were going to war, we were going to war against the north.

:Humphrey's POV:

I woke up with a headache, I looked around and saw that I was in my den. I couldn't remember what happened.

I stood up and as I did I could feel someone lying next to me, I looked down and saw Anya sleeping soundly next to me. I knelt down and kissed the top of her head and then I walked out of the den.

When I was outside it didn't surprise me to see Trepex and Marcus standing guard outside of my den. They were always fiercely loyal to me. Something I didn't expect though was Sera.

She ran up to me and hugged me then she began saying "Congradulations." over and over again.

"Congradulation for what?" I replied.

"What do you mean." She replied

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"You mean you don't remember?" I heard Marcus say.

"REMEMBER WHAT!" I shouted.

"I'm pregnant." I heared someone say behind me.

I turned around and saw Anya smiling, that's when it all came back to me. I suddenly started feeling faint.

"Oh for gods sake someone hold him up so he dosen't black out again." Said Anya.

At that moment Trepex came up to my side so I could lean on him. After I regained my composure I walked up to Anya and hugged her. I was so happy I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Can't...BREATH!" I heard Anya say.

I realized I was hugging her a little to hard so I let her go.

"*GASP* Im glad your happy but next time maybe you can just kiss me instead of nearly squeezing the life out of me." She said

All I could do was smile and laugh, but before I could say anything I heard someone coming. It was Kodiak.

"I have assembled the pack like you asked." He said

I nodded and then I began to walk so I could adress the pack.

Everyone was gathered in a field waiting for me to show up.

I stood infront of everyone and began my speech.

"Recent events have lead me to believe that we could be heading foranother war."

As soon as I said war everyone began talking and whispering.

I raised my paw to quiet everyone and then I continued "I know we all still have scars from the war with the nomads. Everyone has lost friends, family but this war, this war is not only for territory, no this war is for our very survival. All your lives you've had to fight and struggle for your right to survive in this world. These wolves haven't, all thease wolves have had to fight for is food, you all had to fight for so much more and because of this you all are faster and stonger. So I ask all of you to join me in this fight that will decide the fate of not only the pack but the fate of our children and our children's children and with all your help we will fight and we will WIN!"

As soon as I finished everyone cheered.

"So it begins again." I mumbled

:UNKNOWN WOLF'S POV:

I sat there waiting for my scout to report on the situation down in jasper park.

I was about to walk away when I heard his wings flapping.

"Report." I demanded

"The two packs are headed for war." He replied

"Good, good forward the report to Yuri." I order.

He nodded and flew away.

"This is where it ends."

...

AN: Please review


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The Newcomers

AN: Please review

I do not own the OC Noah, He belongs to Slapstick

...

:Humphrey's POV:

It's day 76 in our campaign against the Jasper wolves. As expect Garth declared war on our pack as soon as he found out that I killed his father.

He has the nerve to declare war on my pack but he won't grow a pair and head up to the frontlines to face me. A coward is all he is, he dosen't deserve to be pack leader.

The war had been going in our favor for awhile. We put massive dents in our numbers, how do I know, well Garth started putting omegas on the frontlines two weeks ago. Everything was going in our favor, we had taken vast amounts of territory from them. All this was done also with the help of our new found allies the southern Jasper pack.

It looked like we were going to win the war, that was until they played an old wild card I forgot about.

When they played him we began losing ground and taking heavy causlties. The wolf in question is named Noah, he was a beta the last time I saw him. I remember when we were younger that he had a crush on Kate like I did at the time.

He was extremely intellegent, this made him a gifted stratagist. He used that when we were younger. He could always out smart any alpha, proving that brain really was better then brawn.

Right now I was leading a small squad deep into enemy territory to take care of that wild card.

The squad consists of me, Trepex, and Marcus, Marcus had to sneak away from Sera so we could begin our mission. He needs to learn to not pass up on a good thing.

We had snuck by the patrols guarding the area surrounding the main den sight. We did this by covering ourselves in mud to mask our scent. We spent two hours crawling, jumping in bushes and sneeking past patrols just to make it to the den area.

If it wasn't for the heavier patrols and more guards placed in the eastern den area I would have gone and killed Garth in his sleep.

"Targat sighted, the cave has two guards posted outside. Anyone you know sir." Whispered Marcus.

I did in fact know who they were, the two wolves guarding Noah were Candu and Hutch. We could not leave any trace of our presence, if Garth knew it was us that took Noah, he could very well mount a rescue operation.

"We have to kill them." I whispered to Trepex and Marcus and they nodded in response.

We began approaching when we heard someone walking. We hid in some bushes and began looking around for the sourse of the foot steps.

We finally found the owner, it was Kate. She was walking towards the den Noah was in. She walked past Hutch and Candu and straight into Noah's den.

"Must be her new mate, what a whore." Marcus whispered.

"Stow it Marcus, now your going to take the one on the left, Trepex you take the one on the right. Kill them quietly and dump their bodies into the river. After that we'll rendezvous on the outskirts of the encampment for extraction." I ordered.

They did as they were told, they both snuck up on Candu and Hutch and quickly snapped their necks. After that they left to dump the bodies into the river.

I entered Noah's den as quietly as I could. His den was a testament to his genius, multipule rooms, dug out from the dirt in a neat symetrical pattern.

I could hear Kate and Noah talking in one of the rooms so I decided to listen in.

"Don't you think they'll try and come for you?" I heard Kate ask.

"Of course not, the enemy dosen't even know about me." Noah replied.

"Humphrey does." Said Kate.

"Yeah well I seriourly don't think he would remember me." He said in his defense

"Well I still don't think two guards are enough, if we lose you, we lose the war." Said Kate

I decided to step in and break up the conversation.

"She's right you know, I came here to get you, well more like to get rid of you." I said as I stepped into the room.

"Humphrey!" Was all Noah could say before I ran up to him grabbed his head and smashed it into a wall, which instanlly rendered him unconsious.

"The names Ghost." I said as I looked down at him.

"Humphrey please don't do this. You can end the war with us now and you can rejoin the pack." Kate begged.

I walked up to her and cupped her face with my paws then said "Kate, Kate, Kate, sweet little Kate...You talk to much." I then grabbed her head firmly and smacked it hard against my own head. This made her fall unconsious as well, I then hoisted them both onto my back and headed for the rendezvous.

The sun was rising so we had to move fast, but before I could make it to the extraction point Marcus and Trepex stopped me.

"What's going on." I asked.

"An omega spotted us so we had to kill him." Marcus explained.

"How did you kill him?" I asked.

"He slit his throat." Trepex answered.

"Great now the smell of blood is in the air, every wolf is going to be on high alret." I said.

"Also a patrol of alphas are cutting us off so we can't go our planned route." Marcus said.

"I have an idea, we should go to the river and let the current carry us down into the southern packs territory." I said.

"Ok, lets do it." Replied Trepex.

We made it to the river unseen, we then rode the river down into southern pack territory. We were greated by a southern patrol who offered to escort us back to our territory.

When we finally arrived home the prisoners were starting to wake up. I threw them off my back and had Marcus and Trepex hold them down. They were fully awake now and were looking very terrified.

"Take them both to the prisoners den and seal the entrance." I ordered but before Marcus and Trepex could leave Sera came rushing out of nowhere. She then came up to me and began hugging me.

"Congradulations your a father now." She said excitedly.

"Wait you mean, they were born?" I asked

Sera nodded yes.

"How many?" I asked.

"Two boys, come on Anya said as soon as your home to come so you can name them." She said still excited.

I turned around to smile at Marcus and Trepex, they smiled back and said congradulations. One thing that did catch my eye was that Kate had and extremely depressed look on her face, I didn't care though I'm a father now.

I rushed to mine and Anya's den, I stepped in and saw two little pups snuggled together next to their mother.

"Come and see your children." Anya said.

I walked up to her and looked down at the sleeping pups, I then started crying tears of joy and so did Anya.

"Their beautiful." I said.

"What should we name them?" Anya asked.

"Can I name them?" I asked.

Anya nodded yes.

I looked down at the two balls of fluff, one was colored gray, the other white. I instantley knew what I wanted to name them.

"Maxim and Nikoli. We should name the white one Nikoli and the gray one Maxim." I suggested.

"I think that would be perfect." Anya said happily.

I rubbed my nose with Anya's and then I looked down at the pups, my pups, my sons and I don't think I could be happier.

...

AN: Please review. Also give everyone of my readers reading this give yourselves a round of applause. I can't believe I've made it to 20 chapters and its all thanks to all of you, all of my faithful readers.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Captivity

AN: Please Review

…

: Humphrey's POV:

Anya was asleep curled up next to our pups so I took this opportunity to go interrogate Noah.

I got up and began walking for the mouth of the den, I turned around to see little Nikoli had rolled over and was now shivering because he wasn't next to his mother.

I went back and scooted him over so he would be warm next to his mother. I couldn't help but stop to look back one last time before I left the den.

"I have to end this, for them." I said to myself.

I walked over to the den the prisoners were being held in, standing guard outside were Shadow and Hunter.

"I'm going in, Shadow come with me." I said.

We entered the den; both Noah and Kate were asleep.

"Restrain the female; I'll deal with the male." I whispered to Shadow and he obeyed.

I went over to Noah and looked down at him. I couldn't help feel disgust at the sight of him. He is the reason why this war has gone on for this long.

Before he could even react I picked him up and threw him across the den. He hit the wall and woke up with a pained grown, Kate woke up at the sound of him groaning and before she could even go try to help him up, Shadow had her pinned to the floor.

"Sleep well?" I asked as I picked him up and flung him across the room again.

He hit the floor with a thud; he got to his feet and asked "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me every little plan you and Garth came up with." I replied.

"And if I refuse?" He asked.

"If you refuse then I'll just gut you and have your entrails sent to Garth as a warning to not fuck with me anymore. Now I want you to tell me the number of battle ready wolves, army positions, patrol routes, patrol schedules, battle strategies, and the packs food source." I demanded.

"No." Was all he said.

"Noah, don't do this." Kate pleaded.

"You should listen to Kate; now tell me what you know." I demanded again.

"No" He replied again.

"HUNTER, GET IN HERE!" I shouted, Hunter then entered the den.

"Restrain him." I ordered Hunter.

"Humphrey please, you don't have to do this." Begged Kate but I just ignored her.

She continued to beg so I ordered Shadow to shut her up. He did this by pushing her head to the ground and pushing down on her muzzle so she couldn't open her mouth.

I turned back to Noah who was now pinned on the ground by Hunter.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more fucking time. TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" I demanded.

"Never" He said in response.

I chuckled a little then I unsheathed my claws and went to work. I first started by digging my claws deep into his muzzle, then I slowly pulled my paw back. Tears flooded his eyes and I could see him gritting his teeth.

He still wouldn't talk so I decided to give him something called a Glasgow smile.

First I dug one of my claws into his cheek, just next to his mouth, I then made a curving cut all the way to his ear, and I did the same to the other cheek. When I was finished it looked like he had a huge smile on his face that reached to his ears.

I wasn't done yet though, I had Hunter turn Noah over, I then punched him in his wolfhood. This made him scream in pain and in turn made the wounds on his cheeks open even wider.

After all that he still wouldn't give in, so I spent the next hour making every minute for Noah a very painful one but he still wouldn't give in. Kate watched the entire thing and the whole time she had tears flowing from her eyes.

"You can stop this; you can stop the pain if you just tell me what I want to know." I said.

Noah lifted his head up and spit blood out of his mouth before saying "Fuck you."

I responded by giving him a sharp punch to the face.

He cringed with pain, and then he laughed.

"You hit like a girl, and I slept with your mother last night." He said before he began laughing again.

"Jokes on you, my mother's dead." I said before I began punching him repeatedly. He finally fell unconscious.

"I'm done with him, Hunter let him go, and Shadow let Kate go." I said as I exited the den.

"Where are you going?" Asked Shadow.

"I'm going home to my family." I replied.

:::The Next Day:::

:Anya's POV:

I was woken up early in the morning by Humphrey when he was trying to sneak out of the den.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"I was just going to go interrogate the prisoner." He replied seriously.

"Don't you think you should spend time with your sons?" I asked.

"They're barely a day old and they can't even see, or hear. I don't think that spending time with them now would do anything." He replied.

"Please spend time with them for me, besides I haven't even been out of the den for two days I want to take a walk, gets some fresh air." I begged.

"Ok, ok but I have to go to a war council meeting later." He replied.

"Don't worry I'll be back to feed them." I said.

"Ok, I love you." He said.

"Love you too." I replied as I walked out the den.

I spent the next half hour walking around the territory. Home just seemed so empty; most of the wolves were serving combat duty on the frontlines.

The rest of the wolves seen around the territory were just females, pups, and Humphrey and his generals.

I walked by the den they were holding the prisoner in and I could hear someone crying but I didn't sound like a male, it was a female crying. I was going in but I was stuck stopped by two of Humphrey's goons, Hunter and Shadow.

"I'm sorry Anya you can't go in there." Said Hunter as he blocked the entrance.

"Humphrey told me to come and see how the prisoners were doing." I said trying to convince him.

"Let me go clear it with him." He said obviously suspicious.

"Ok but he's with our pups right now and I don't think he would appreciate anyone bothering him." I replied.

"I guess you're right." He said.

"Of course I'm right and besides Humphrey might be a head alpha but so am I so if I wanted to rip your wolfhood off, shove it down your throat, and watch you choke on it, I could and everyone would turn a blind eye to it." I said.

After that all he did was gulp then step aside, I think I made my point.

I stepped in to see a male wolf unconscious in a corner, and then I saw the source of the sobbing. It was that wolf Humphrey told me about, the one that made him leave his pack in the first place, it was Kate.

As soon as I walked in she stood in front of the unconscious male and began growling.

"It's ok; I'm not here to hurt you." I said trying to calm her down.

"How can I trust you?" She growled.

"You can't but I maybe the only wolf for miles that won't try to gut you on sight." I said trying to convince her that I meant no harm.

She stopped growling but kept looking at me distrustfully.

"Ok what do you want?" She asked.

"I just wanted to see how you two were doing." I said as I walked towards her.

When I finally got close enough to see the injuries on the one that was unconscious I gasped. His face was black and blue and had cuts all over it. His body wasn't any better; it was covered in bruises and deep gashes. I looked at his face again and I noticed that he had two huge cuts on his each cheek that made him look like he had a huge smile on his face. That type of wound was called a Glasgow smile he only wolf whoever used that torture technique was Andrey, he must have taught it to Humphrey before he betrayed the pack.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

When I asked that Kate started breaking down, tears began streaming down her eyes and she began sobbing.

"Humphrey happened." She said in between sobs.

"I know he interrogated you two but I didn't know he went psycho." I said still shocked at what my husband did.

"I don't know what happened to him; He used to be such a fun loving omega and now look at him. This is my fault none of this would have happen if it weren't for me." Kate said still crying.

"None of this is your fault you couldn't have known this would be the outcome of your actions. Really the thing that changed him the most was his experiences when our pack was still in Russia." I said trying to comfort her.

"He wouldn't have even been there if I had told him the truth." She said.

"Truth, what truth?" I asked her.

"I love him, I always have and even though he's with you I always will love him." She confessed.

I didn't know whether to feel bad for her or feel jealous because another she wolf had her eyes on my husband. In the end I just held her while she cried; I couldn't help but feel pity for her.

After a few minutes she finally calmed down.

"Thanks." She said.

"Of course and if you ever want to take a walk or come see my pups you can ill make sure none of the guards bother you." I said as I walked out of the den, she nodded in response.

I walked back to my den so I could feed the pups and found Humphrey asleep with our pups lying next to him, they looked so cute together. I walked over to Humphrey to wake him up for his meeting, I started nudging him. He began to stir but he still wouldn't wake up.

"Wake up Humphrey you're going to be late for your meeting." I said still trying to wake him.

"Uhh, five more minutes please." He begged.

"No you're waking up now." I said before I stepped on his tale.

He didn't scream but I know he was about to because he covered his mouth with his paws.

"Ok, ok, I'm up." He said.

"Ok now go to the meeting before you're late." I said trying to rush him along.

"Ok bye love you." He said as he exited the den.

"Love you too." I replied.

:Humphrey's POV:

I sat inside the den that was being used for the meeting and listened to my generals argue over battle plans. They kept throwing plans out left and right, saying that one would result in to many non-combatant casualties, or another would end up us having half our army wiped out.

I decided to finish the argument.

"Men there is only one course of action left for us to take. Without their lead strategist the enemy is at a disadvantage. We will lead an all-out assault from the north on their territory; our allies in the south will do the same." I said.

I walked over to the mouth of the den and looked outside. It was night now and all was quiet, I looked up at the sky and saw that it was the full moon out tonight.

I looked back into the den at my generals, I took a deep breath and said "And when we take the territory we will make sure that there is no chance that they will rise up and try to rebel, we will wipe them out. Every male, female, every alpha and omega, and every pup and adult will be killed."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Home

AN: It has been a long time since I have last updated and many of you may be wondering why. Well first I moved into a new house that had no internet. Next and the most important I recently got married and then there is work so I never have found the time to post. I apologize to my fans. I have finally got the internet installed and I've got some free time while my wife is away at her mother's. Please Review.

...

:BACKGROUND:

Its been 4 months since the last chapter where Humphrey decided to wipe out the Jasper pack and he has still yet to launch his offensive. This is becuase he wants to wait for the right moment to strike. For the last four months He, His squad, and Kodiak have been on the frontlines fighting off constant assaults on the terrirtory. Also a spy has just found out of the plans for the assault on Jasper, but he his not a spy for Garth.

:Unknown Wolf's POV:

I sat in a clearing on the outskirts of the forest waiting for my spy to report back. He finally came running out of the forest after 30 minutes.

"Report!" I commanded

"Sir, Humphrey and his allies to the south are about to attack the Jarper wolves. If they attack now they with the Jasper wolves unaware they will overwhelm them easily." reported the spy.

"We cannot let that happen if we allow them to over run the Jasper wolves our plans will be set back drastically." I said.

"What do we suggest we do sir?" asked the spy.

"We have to free the captured Jasper stratigist and tell him to warn his pack." I said.

"Why not just send one of our own wolves to warn the wolves in Jasper so they can mount a deffense." suggested the spy.

"Becuase if we whoever we send will be mistaken as part of Humphrey's army and he will be killed before he makes it to the inner most part of their territory." I explained.

"Understood Sir but how do you prupose we get the captive wolf out of Humphrey's territory?" ssked the spy.

"Simple, we send in Silver." I said.

"But Sir, he's an assassin. I would be much better suited for this task." argued the spy.

"No Nicholas, you will work with him and besides I plan on having him kill Humphrey while freeing the prisoner. Now go and get him and then get to work." I commanded.

"Yes Sir!" said Nicholas as he left to go find Silver.

:Anya's POV:

I woke up to the sound of a lot of commotion outside the den. I looked around wondering what it was when I noticed Humphrey wasn't in the den. I looked down and saw that our pups were still sleeping.

"At least you two are sill asleep." I said before I kissed each of their heads.

I walked out to see all what was causing all the comotion and I was surprised to say the least.

All around I saw our troops rejoining their famillies and celebrating and then I saw Humphrey standing their with Kodiak.

Tears of joy filled my eyes at the site of my brother and husband. It had been so long since I last saw the both of them.

I ran up and hugged them both.

"It's been to long you, I've missed you guys so much." I said as I held them.

"I've missed you to." replied Humphrey.

I then let go and looked at both of them as a realized the possible reason why everyone was home.

"Is it over...I mean the war...is it really over." I asked excited.

"No its not over we've just been granted some time to rest. Our southern pack allies have launched a massive offensive and because of this Garth had to pull most of his troops out of the region bordeing our territory so he could deal with the offensive to the south. We would have began our own offensive had it not been for the flooding of the border region because of all the recent rain fall. Its impassible right now so I decided to pull our troops out of the region for now." he replied.

"Oh...well at least the troops can see their families and you two are home." I said a little disappointed that the conflict still wasn't over.

"I know you want this war to end, so do I but we have to keep fighting." said Humphrey as he tried to cheer me up.

"I understand." I said feeling a bit better.

"Come on I don't want to spend my vacation just standing around." said Kodiak.

"Alright what do you guys want to do?" I asked him.

"Well first of all I want to see my sons." said Humphrey excitedly.

"You two go ahead I want to go hunting." said Kodiak.

Humphrey and I started walking toward the den when I started to get worried. Humphrey had been gone so long and the boys had grown alot since he last saw him. What if they didn't love him or even know him.

"Humphrey before we you see the boys I want to talk to you about something." I said as we were walking.

"What is it?" he asked.

At that moment I knew I had to tell him.

"You've been gone for so long and the boys were so young when you left so I think..." I began.

"You think...what?" he asked.

"I think they don't remember who you are." I finally said.

"Of course they'll remember who I am I'm their father." he argued.

"I know its just that you've been gone so long."

"We'll just see when we get there." he said trying to hold back his anger.

:Humphrey's POV:

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Telling me that my own sons would foget who I was but for some reason in the back of my head I couldn't help but consider if it was true.

We finally reached the den and I could hear them playing, laughing and...talking, they were talking.

"I'm gonna get you Nikki." I heard Maxim shout.

"Oh no you won't Max. Kate will protect me, wont you Kate?" I heard Nikkoli say.

"I don't choose sides, remember." I heard Kate.

Kate what the hell was Kate doing with my sons. I was about to run in when I felt Anya's hand on my shoulder.

"I said she could watch the pups while I was away." she said.

"And you trust her with our SONS!." I said furious that anyone would alow that bitch near my pups.

"Yes I do and I don't think barging in their will be a good way to make an impression on your sons." she argued.

"Fine." I said before I walked in.

As soon as Kate saw me she backed up and away from the pups.

"Whats wrong Kate?" asked Maxim. The pups were not aware of my presence yet.

Kate didn't reply she just walked toward the mouth of the den. I glared at her the entire time, I could sense her fear.

Anya walked over to the boys and turned them around. As soon as they saw me they backed up towards their mother. I tried to take a step toward them but all they did was run behind Anya and hide.

"Mom, Kate who is this?" asked Nikkoli and as soon as he did it was as someone had driven their paw into my chest and ripped it out. I couldn't believe it my own sons didn't know who I was and what was worse was the fact they knew Kate more then they did me.

I turned around and started to walk out of the den but Anya tried to stop me.

"Humphrey wait." she said as she tried to stop me but I justed shoved her aside.

I was at the mouth of the den when I saw Kate who had stopped at the entrance to watch.

I walked up to her and pinned her against the wall, as I did I heard the boys gasp.

"You come near my family again and I swear to god that I will rip your fucking throat out do you understand." I whispered loud enought so that only she could hear it.

All I got in response were terrified eyes and a frightened nod. I then threw her to the ground and walked away and as I did I could feel tears begin to roll out of my eyes and down my muzzle.

"They don't love me." I whispered as I walked away.

I found myself sitting alone in the forest depressed that my own pups didn't know who I was. I sat there for hours just starring up at the night sky. At the moon and the stars think of my greatest failure, my failure as a father and as I did many tears rolled out from my eyes.

"I was never there for them." I whispered.

"Never their for who?" I heard someone say.

I turned around to see it was Sera and next to her Marcus who seemed annoyed by her presence as always.

"No one, what are you two doing out here." I asked.

"I was on patrol and she tagged along." said Marcus in his usual annoyed tone.

"Wait are you crying." asked Sera.

"It's none of our business, now come on lets go." Marcus said.

"If you want to talk I'm here." Sera said ignoring Marcus.

I gave in and started talking to her.

:Nicholas' POV:

"I can't find Humphrey, looks like you're gonna have to kill him some other time assassin." I said to him

"Pitty and please call me Silver." He replied.

"Whatever we still have a job to do. Come one lets get started." I said.

We stealthy searched everywhere for where the prisoner was kept but we just couldn't find it. That was until we saw Kate she was walking by herself. She didn't know I was a spy so I decided to just ask her where the prison was.

She gave me direction and I was off to go free the prisoner. When we got to the den where they were holding Noah we hit a snag. Two of Humphrey's best men were gurading the entrance, their names were Hunter and Shadown.

"I'll handle this." Said Silver. I tried to stop him they did not need to die but it was too late.

"Stop." Shouted Hunter as Silver approached. Silver ignored him and kept walking forward.

"I said sto-" began Hunter but he was unable to finish because Silver had sliced his throat.

"Hunter! NO!" shouted Shadow as he began to attack Silver.

The two fought for some time but eventually Silver gained the upper hand. Badly injured Shadow turned around and ran into the forest. Silver tried to go after him but I stopped him, I saw how baddly Shadow was bleeding, he was as good as dead.

We freed Noah and informed him of Humphrey's plans we then prepared to escort him back into Jasper territory.

:Humphrey's POV:

I had been talking to Sera for about an hour now when we heard panting and then we could smell blood in the air.

We were just about to go investigate when Shadow came barging through the forest bleeding heavily.

He finally collapsed infront of me and as he did he looked up and said "Help me."

...

AN: Please Review


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: To Jasper

AN: Please Review

...

:Humphrey's POV:

Shadow lay there as one of our medics tried to keep him stable.

"Will he make it." I asked.

"I'm not sure, it seems he's lost a large amount of blood I'm surprised that he was able to stay conscious as long as he did." replied the medic.

"What do you think happened?" I asked

"Well from the amount of cut's all over his body and the blood on his own claws I would say a prolonged fight with another wolf, although not from our pack the cuts are to small to match the size of claws on any of our wolves." the medic explained.

"It couldn't have been a Jasper wolf they are dealing with our southern allies plus the reigon into our territory is either flooded or covered in mud that would swallow a wolf up whole if he ever tried to cross it." I replied.

"It's possible that maybe one of the Jasper wolves wasn't able to retreat with the rest of their army and was stranded behind enemy lines." he replied.

Sera and Marcus were nearby keeping watch while the medic attended to Shadow and I knew what they were thinking, they wanted payback an so did I but before I could say anything to anyone Trepex appeared carrying the body of Hunter. I was shocked, I couldn't believe that someone killed Hunter. Sera started crying on Marcus's shoulder but he didn't shake her off or push her away he just held her as she cried.

"Who did this!" I demanded.

"I don't know but whoever did took Noah and Nicholas with them." replied Trepex.

"Dammit, send out a search party, I want them found now!" I ordered.

"Already done sir." Trepex replied.

I walked over to Marcus holding a still crying Sera.

"Take her home and keep an eye on her." I ordered.

"Yes, sir." Marcus replied quietly, then he led her away, she did not protest.

As they walked away Shadow started to come to but not very quietly. As soon as he opened his eyes he started to scream as the medic attempted to give him some herbs that would ease the pain. When the herbs finally took effect I began talking to him.

"What happened Shadow?"

"A wolf came out of nowhere and started walking toward us. Hunter told him to stop but he kept on walking and when Hunter told him to stop again he slit his throat. I tried to fight him off but he was so strong and I was so tired that he eventually overpowered me. I didn't know what else to do so I ran before he could finish me off."

"Was there anyone else with him?"

"Yes, Nicholas was with him but not as a captive he was working with him."

"Anything else."

"No sir everything else is just blank."

"Ok soldier you've done your job now rest."

Hours past and the sun was rising in the east when the search party finally reported in with nothing to show. This was bad with Noah and Nicholas gone who knows what could happen if the Jasper wolves learned from Nicholas our plan to launch an offensive and they had their master strategest back but we couldn't do anything because the trail had gone cold when we hit a river that was surprisingly calm. That was most likely the way they had gotten out of our territory.

I called the war council together to create a plan. The best we could come up with was to just launch our offensive early. So I decided we would do just that so we could end this war once and for all otherwise the war would last another year costing countless lives. We were headed for Jasper and we weren't going to stop, we had to end this once and for all.

AN: I know short chapter but I was really tired today I'll make the next one much longer expect it next Tuesday. Please Review.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Begining of the End

:Humphrey's POV:

News of our plan had begun spreading through the ranks like wild fire and as I was walking home I could already see all our troops saying goodbye to their families, pups clinging to their fathers begining them not to go, wives crying on their husbands shoulders telling them to come back in one piece. I knew this all must be hard for them but this is the only way we can finally bring a stop to this war.

I finally reached my den and I stopped, how could I face Anya after I had over reacted like that and my pups how could I take them looking at me as if I was a total stranger. I couldn't do it I just couldn't bring myself to face them.

I walked into the forest and began to wander, wondering how I could fix what I had done. Night had fallen and I began getting very tired so I knew I had to find a place to sleep for tonight. I searched for awhile and I found a tree with a hollow beneath it. I crawled in and laid my head down to try to sleep.

I woke up several hours later to see that the sun was barely rising in the east. I knew I would have to face Anya eventualy so I decided to head to our den. I stood at the entrance looking in to see Nikkoli and Maxim curled up next to there mother.

The next thing I saw made me feel like the scum of the earth. There was a bruise on Anya's side from when I had shoved her aside and on her face I could see tear stains under her eyes. I looked away as quickly as I could but the image still burned in my head.

"She dosen't blame you." someone said behind me.

I spun around to see Kate but I was to tired and to depressed to do anything.

"What do you want." I grumbled.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." she replied

"What makes you think I would want to talk to you." I growled

Then she said something I didn't expect.

"Look I'm fucking tired of how you treat me, we were friends once, good friends and I wish we still were but you've changed to much for me to even consider that anymore. You used to be a sweet and loving wolf and I know you've been through alot but I never would have guessed that the Humphrey I knew would ever let the world twist him into a dark, cynical, basterd hellbent on destroying the place he once called home." she yelled.

She had rage and sadness in her eyes and for the first time in along time I felt ashamed of myself.

She continued "You know what, I don't even know how were even able to get Anya, shes far to good for a piece of filth like you and it's probably for the best that your pups don't know you're their father so they don't end up like you. I used to be afraid of you but not anymore, I won't let you push me around like I'm a piece of trash. I'm an Alpha and you're just some stupid Omega who thinks he can lead a pack."

"I can't believe I actually loved you." she spat.

When I finally registered what she said I went from being ashamed to pure rage. I lunged at her before she had a chance to react. She was on the ground and her neck was in my mouth, I began to squezze. She began gasping for air but I didn't let up.

"STOP IT" I heard behind me.

"STOP IT, Humphrey PLEASE!" It was Anya and when I realized it was her I let go.

Kate began coughing and gasping for air and Anya sat next to her trying to calm her down. I tried to aproach them but when I did Anya looked at me with great sadness and also with something that made me finallly realize, how much of a monster I had become. She looked at me with fear.

I couldn't take it and I began running and as I did I could hear Anya yell "Humphrey, WAIT!"

I kept running, there was no way I could face her now or maybe even ever again.

I stopped to let out a howl that would call my team and all my general together. When they finally arrived I began giving orders.

"I want each and everyone of you to gather the army together and meet at the designated location. We move know."

The generals began whispering to each other and then one stepped forward

"Sir if I may say something, the soldiers were promised more time with their families and i thi-"

"I gave you all an order, NOW DO IT!" I barked

"YES, SIR!" they all replied in unison and with that all the generals were off.

"Humphrey why are we deploying early?" Trepex asked

"Yeah I thought we would get more time to rest." added Marcus

"We're moving now because this need to end NOW." I replied and without another word I turn and walked away to go address the army.

"Narator's POV"

A wolf sat on top of a hill over look the great forest that was Jasper.

As he sat there another wolf came running towards him.

"Report scout" said the first wolf.

"Andrey, sir Humphrey's army is making its move, its headed for Garth's territory to assist their southern allies in the final assualt." said the scout

"Go to each general and tell them to ready their troops. If Humphrey is making his move so am I, also tell Silver and Nicholas to come to me, I have a job for them." ordered Andrey.

"Yes sir." and the scout was off.

"So this is it, the begining of the end." said Andrey

"Good." he said with an evil smile.

AN: Here is the new chapter next one will be coming soon hopefully. I know I promised to end this alot sooner but other priorities came first. I'm not going to apologize for having other things to do then work on this story I just hope you will all understand. If you want to know more then just PM me otherwise enjoy the chapter, write a review if you'd like, and try not to get your hopes up for a quick next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Thoughts

AN: So yea just gonna leave this here.

…...

:Humphrey's POV:

'This war has to end now, if not for the sake of my pack and family, than for the sake of my very soul.' I mused as I sat alone lost in thought.

It has been 2 days since my army had begun its march south toward battle, 2 days since I nearly killed Kate, and 2 days since I came to the realization of just what exactly I had become, I had become more than just a ghost, I had become a monster.

Everything I had done up to this point I told myself was in the name of the pack's safety and wellbeing but only now do I realize that I was only using that as an excuse to carry out my own vindictive rampage on those that I thought did me wrong. I was so blinded by hatred and anger that I lost sight of what was truly important, the safety of my pack and above all my family. All it took was the look of fear in those blue eyes that use to only have love in them to show me just what kind of wolf I had become. I couldn't even face her and I mean honestly how could I after seeing the fear she had of me in her eyes. How could I face any of my family they when they feared me so. My sons feared me when they met me again, could see it and I only made it worse by what I did to Kate. In the time that I was gone they must have grown to see her as an aunt or an older sister and when I showed up I hurt her and now my wife, the one that I loved so much, fears me as well. What did I do when face with this, I did what I always did, and ran away from my problems, just like I did when I first left Jasper.  
>Now because of my anger and failure to face my problems we are in a war that could have been avoided. If I hadn't killed Tony maybe our pack could have lived side by side. Come to think of it all of this is my fault. If I hadn't run away and ended up in Russia then I wouldn't have replaced Andrey's brother and maybe he wouldn't have lost his mind from anger and grief and betrayed the pack. There wouldn't have been a war and Maxim and Nikoli would still be alive and the pack would still be in the old territory. Everyone who has lost their lives since then would still be alive, they wouldn't have had to die so meaninglessly. All of this was my fault, all of this and I can't change a damn thing. Maybe it would have been better if I had stayed in Idaho or maybe if I had just died when I was a pup.<p>

My mind briefly flashes back to when I was a pup

My parents and I lived on the outskirts of Jasper Park away from most of the western pack. One day I was alone playing in the field when I heard a scream come from my family's den. I ran back to find that a lone wolf had come and killed both my parents for what little food we had at our den. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me all the while crying for help. The lone wolf was almost on me when I was saved by Winston he and a few other alphas killed the lone wolf. After he saw what happened to my parents he decided to take me in and thats when I met Kate. I owed Winston my life and look at what I have done to repay him. I nearly killed his daughter and I've slaughtered countless wolves from his pack.

I can't take back anything I have done, I can't bring back anyone who has died, and I'm not even sure that I can ever atone for my sins.

One thing I am sure about is that I have to end this war.

Even if it means giving up my life.

...

AN: Ok so first and foremost I want to sincerely apologise to fans of this story both old and new for not updating in a loooooooooonnnnnnnngggggggg time. I was looking through my old email address and I saw that people were still reviewing and following this story. I saw one particularly uncomplimentary review by a random anonymous user that, bad grammar aside, had a point. I should make more of an effort to finish this story because I owe it to you the fans so I do plan on finishing this in the coming months. This also brings me to my next topic that I think you all might enjoy, after going through my old email and seeing that people still like this story over the next few days I kept thinking that I should really finish the story and one day during work I suffered an accident that has left me with a work related injury that will leave me at home recovering for at least a month or so. I take my situation as a sign that I should really work on this story. Now if you still like this story keep in mind that this doesn't mean a sudden flurry of updates, I maybe stuck at home but I do have two little girls that need taken care of, I do plan on working on this story. I'm thinking that an update a week sounds good and maybe a few chapter rewrites. All in all I hope you are all happy with this update and I hope you look forward to more and as always Please REVIEW!

PS: Random anonymous dude sorry I don't work according to your schedule or deadlines. If you don't like it sorry but that's how it works I write on my own time.


End file.
